Seek Beyond
by Dead Fiction Writer
Summary: After the Battle of Hogwarts, everything is fine—well fine until the dark side is plotting something and a new prophecy is revealed there with a new dark lord rising trying to start a third wizarding war.
1. Knowing the Past of the Green eyed adult

**Seek Beyond: Chapter 1- Knowing the Past of The Green-Eyed Adult.**

* * *

 **Summary:** After the Battle of Hogwarts, everything is fine—well fine until the dark side is plotting something and a new prophecy is revealed there with a new dark lord rising trying to start a third wizarding war.

* * *

 **Warnings:** None... or... maybe just a lot of Avada Kedavras.

 **Pairing(s):** Lily/James and... maybe normal book pairings

 **Spoilers:** Dumbledore dies... so... read the Half-Blood Prince okay? Also... Horcruxes and such.

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 _Flashback and Dreams_

 _ **"Parseltongue"**_

 **A/N and etc**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter nor do I make money writing this... fanfiction

* * *

 **A/N:** I finally edited this chapter and I'm pretty sure that I'm going to be editing this a lot. Thanks telling me that I accidentally wrote 'Moody' instead of 'Kingsley!'

* * *

Sage stared at the man right in front of him. Emerald eyes. Just like him, then it hit him.

"Harry?" He croaked, his voice no louder than a whisper.

"Be silent, little brother" The man hissed.

Sage's confusion was at it's highest point now. Draco Malfoy was pointing the wand at Albus Dumbledore, but his older brother did nothing. It had been a few years since he's seen his older brother after he left the house. He looked the same, but his emerald eyes that once held the bright light that everyone was attracted to was slightly darker- and more unnerving.

"Potter," He heard Malfoy snarl " _I_ have to do this, so leave,"

"Well, that's the question. The Dark Lord asked me to accompany you, and can you? Can you kill someone in cold blood?"

Sage felt his heart drop. So he really was a death eater now. He shook his head, hoping that this was all a dream and tomorrow, he would wake up and it would be a normal day- a normal day for him that is.

"Do it _Malfoy,_ " Harry said harshly, sounding like... Bellatrix.

"Do it..." He heard a voice said, Sage whipped his head around to see that it was Dumbledore who had just said it, he didn't know if anyone else had heard it, but just in a few seconds, his brother's wand had a bright green jet of light that sailed past him, hitting Dumbledore square in the chest. His body was thrown out of the Astronomy tower, falling towards the battle downstairs.

"No..." Sage whispered. As the death eaters stormed past him, he was finally able to move. He ran after his older brother, chasing him down all the way to the bottom of the Astronomy tower. When he came to the last step, he saw many jets of light sailing past him. Some, not hitting their targets, but otherwise, all hitting people.

He spotted his brother and Severus Snape and went to go chase them, but was then suddenly grabbed by a pair of strong arms. He struggled and twisted until the person who was grabbing him turned to face him.

"Sage, son calm down..." A soft voice came from his father. Behind him stood his mother, face filled with sorrow and grief.

"Where's Dumbledore Sage?" He said raising his wand and making a shield for the spell that nearly hit him.

"Dumbledore... He was killed by Harry... He's a death eater." Sage said it all slowly. He wrenched out of his father's grip and ran after his brother. When he spotted two billowing cloaks walking side by side with Bellatrix, he raised his wand in fury.

"Sectumsempra!"

A dark red light burst out of his wand and nearly hit Harry until he turned around and flicked his wand lazily without a care in the world. Sage's eyes widened before he growled.

"Levicorpus!"

Again, just like the last time, he flicked his wand, but this time it bounced off and went straight at one of the Carrow brothers. He saw Bellatrix out of the corner of his eye, raise her wand and yell,

"Avada Kedavra"

Bellatrix snarled, but Snape elbowed her on the side whispering something into her ear. It sounded like, "Stop it. Potter is for the Dark Lord."

"Harry," A desperate wail roared loudly from behind him. He turned to see his Mother with tears all over her face. He faced Harry once again to see something just for a second. Just for a second, he saw sorrow on his face, but it changed after a few seconds.

Harry stared at the two with cold eyes that looked... fake? "What?" He snarled out at his parents.

Lily looked taken back at the hostility towards her, but what surprised her the most was the question he asked after Snape and Bellatrix went to fight the battle. "How's Lilac?" he asked with his eyebrows raised.

James just snarled at him while Lily took a step back. "Safe from your lot, death eater scum." He spat.

Sage guessed that they didn't see Harry clench his fist the next moment.

"Look-"

"Potter!" Snape roared. Harry faced him and was immediately jerked towards him by a spell?

That was the last time the Potters saw their son for the school year, and they were happy about it, but the one thing Lily kept on talking about was,

"What was Harry going to say to us?"

* * *

The angry face of Sage glared at Snape and Harry. While Harry looked amused at this gesture, he was starting to get red in fury.

"The Boy-Who-Lived" Harry mockingly said, annunciating every since word as if the people around him were a child. "The pride and joy of Lily and James Potter," He stopped for a second, "The only child the two cared for..." Lily and James flinched at the tone he was using.

"It seems that despite your exhausted defensive strategies," Harry paused for a moment, something flickering through his eyes, "You still have a bit of a security problem headmaster," He stared at James Potter who was the temporary headmaster at Hogwarts. "I'm afraid it's quite extensive." He finished before tilting his head like a child with curiosity.

Sage's action was immediate. He whipped his wand out and pointed at Harry's throat. "Shut up Death eater scum"

Fred and George stared at Harry in shock and disappointment. What had happened to the friend that was always their partner-in-crime? Something happened since there's no way that Harry would've joined them without a reason.

Harry brought his wand out slowly and made a silent shield charm, strong enough to block every one of the spells that came towards him. When the spells stopped, he grinned.

"Before you try to attack me behind my back... Which is rather Slytherin of you," He smiled brightly, but not the same one that he used to always to him when they were little, "The dark lord told Rabastan to tell Rodolphus to tell Bella to tell Lucius to tell Draco to tell me to tell Snape to tell me," He panted for a second. "You have one hour Sage Potter, to come to the forbidden forest... to duel- no die..." He scratched his head, messing up the already messy hair.

"Until then, tah-tah!" Harry waved his hands at Sage before disappearing.

* * *

Harry looked at his watch when it clicked. "Well my Lord, it seems that Potter has not shown up yet... Such a coward, just like his father." His voice sent shivers down everyone that was listening.

Suddenly there was a rustle of leaves and a shadow in the darkness, that was moving towards the dark lord and his death eaters. Sage Potter came out of the shadows and slowly walked towards Voldemort.

Voldemort smiled a bright smile that... wasn't bright at all. "Sage Potter... The boy-who-lived... is now going to be the boy-who-died."

"Sage, what are 'ou doin' 'ere?" Hagrid shouted, Bellatrix raised her wand threateningly towards him and silenced him.

"Avada Kedavra" Voldemort whispered quietly, as the green jet of light went towards Sage, the death eaters around smiled, waiting for their enemy to be killed.

"Is the Boy dead," Voldemort growled, "Potter, go check on your brother,"

"As you wish my lord." Harry bowed down and walked towards the limp figure of Sage. He knelt down in front of him, obscuring the view from Voldemort and the other death eaters.

Harry reached to feel his pulse- which was still there, and he smiled. He whispered into his ear, "Are mum and dad okay? Is Lilac okay?" His brother nodded slightly before returning limp. Harry stood up and faced Voldemort.

"Dead." He said smiling evilly, "The Boy-Who-Lived-Is-Dead." The death eaters cheered loudly, raising their wands with red sparks coming out of them.

"Silence!" Voldemort roared. Everyone became silent.

The death eaters walked towards the castle, where the order members and the students of Hogwarts stood.

Everyone's eyes widened when they saw Harry carrying the limp figure of Sage.

"You death eater scum!" James Roared while Lily and Lilac screamed "NO!" and tried to grab James.

"The Boy-Who-Lived is dead..." Voldemort said, addressing everyone around, "From this time on, you will put your faith in me." He touched his heart which disgusted nearly everyone.

* * *

Harry put his head down and whispered "Now's the time Sage,"

* * *

What's Harry doing to Sage?" Lilac whispered to her mother while pointing at Harry.

Lily shook her head, eyes widening even more than before. "I don't know Lilac..."

* * *

Sage hopped off of Harry and yelled,

"Bombarda!"

The spell hit Voldemort right in the chest which blasted him to the ground.

"Sage!" James yelled in relief, but Sage didn't face him but faced Harry instead who nodded and mouthed, 'Any spell... throw it at me' which didn't go unnoticed by the students.

"Stupefy!" Sage targeted Harry who didn't move an inch before getting thrown across.

Voldemort stared at Sage in shock, how did he survive the killing curse? No one took any notice at Neville who was holding the sword of Gryffindor which gleamed in the sun. He ran towards Nagini and cut her head off before falling to the ground, panting.

"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort screamed the green light went towards Lilac which hit her in the chest, killing her. The battle began again with Order members and Students attacking the death eaters. No one noticed Harry who had tears in his eyes, running towards Lilac's dead form.

* * *

"No..." Harry and Sage knelt down. He touched Lilac's cheeks which were, surprisingly warm. "Sage, go fight Voldemort. I'll be behind you all the way," He dragged Lilac's body by the walls which he hoped was safe.

"Yo Tom!" Sage yelled out, Voldemort just killed a Gryffindor student with the killing curse.

"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort screamed, just how many times was this man going to use that curse anyway?

"Expelliarmus!"

He chuckled, "Potter, how can you fight me? Much less alone?"

"Alone? Well, let's see about that, Expelliarmus!"

Everyone was taken back when they saw Harry Potter the death eater attacking Voldemort with Sage. The battle went on for a few minutes until there was a loud bang and, Voldemort's body fell to the floor. Dead.

In a matter of seconds, the battle was over, and the death eaters were dead or fleeing. Perhaps the latter one. Harry pushed Sage a little and they both bumped fists when they saw Lilac's eyes opening and waking up.

He ran over towards Lilac and hugged her, "Lilac... I'm glad..." The three were in a small hug together until Harry flinched.

"Harry?" Sage's eyes widened when he saw the bloody arm. "We need to get you to Madame Pomfrey!" but Harry shook his head.

"I can't. I'm a death eater remember? Half of the order wants my head and I can't afford to be tortured by them."

"Then how about I take you there?" Lilac's bright smile fluttered Harry's stomach.

"Lilac," He said sadly as he caressed her cheeks, "That's very nice of you but-"

"Stupefy!" Two voices roared as Harry was thrown back violently.

"Lilac! Are you alright, we need to get him to the ministry!" James said as he hugged his daughter but was shocked when Lilac scowled and pushed away from him.

"Why did you do that mum, dad?"

"Yeah, why did you? Harry helped us! Actually, mainly me." Sage muttered, fuming as he helped Harry up. He looked at his parents in the eye. "Harry..." He faced him, "Did someone order you to Join them?"

Harry looked at his feet and mumbled something that the others except Lilac couldn't hear since she was right next to him.

"Harry... Why? Why did Dumbledore want you to join?" His parents gasped as Sage looked at him with wide eyes.

"Well, it would be easier if I showed you. Come, I'm sure that Dumbledore has a Pensieve somewhere in his office."

* * *

The Potters followed Harry uncertainly but he paid no heed to them but walked forward with his head straight, in the air.

"There he is!" A voice rang through the halls. Someone used a spell to knock Harry off his feet.

Tonks and Kingsley appeared right in front of Lily and James, and the two grabbed Harry from his injured arm, as he whimpered, Kingsley spoke.

"Stay still, we're going to get you a nice cell in Azkaban." He said, gruffly.

"Wait!" James yelled as he pulled Harry's other arm, and he whimpered again. Was there an injury on the arm? "Don't take him yet! He's going to go get a Pensieve to show us a memory!" Tonks and Kingsley looked at James before nodding.

"But, we need to follow him. He's a convicted death eater."

James didn't look too happy about it, but he helped Harry up and they continued walking until they reached Dumbledore's office.

"What was it again- oh Lemon Drops," Harry mumbled under his breath. He rubbed his arm softly, the curse was getting worse. Soon it would reach his heart and nervous systems. The seven people, including Harry, walked up the stairs and opened the door to Dumbledore's office. Nothing had changed after Dumbledore's death.

"Here it is," Harry said as he took a stone Pensieve out of a wooden cabinet. He took out his wand and pointed it at his head, he mumbled something and a white wisp was attached to the wand. He carefully put it in the Pensieve. As the Pensieve became silver, Harry beckoned the others to come.

"Here I go," Sage muttered as he ducked his head into the Pensieve.

 _"Lemon Drops," Fourteen-year-old Harry was standing in front of the Gargoyle. He carefully stepped up the stairs and opened the door, where Dumbledore was sitting in his chair._

 _"Lemon Drops?" Dumbledore had a few in his hand, and Memory Harry happily took one much to the other's surprise._

 _"Mmm, I'm guessing that you still have these muggle candies laced with a calming draught?" Memory Harry asked casually as he threw one into his mouth, and Dumbledore nodded also putting a Lemon Drop into his mouth._

 _"Harry, I need to ask you to do something... Something that's to end the War against Voldemort." Dumbledore started slowly, Lily and James sucked their breaths. Was this how Harry became a death eater? "Before you agree to this, here are some of the consequences. First, is that you would have to be trained very harshly, and Second... is that your Family would hate you for your 'betrayal'. Do you know why?" Memory Harry Shook his head. "It's because we are in need of a spy... You were a perfect choice, but you don't need to do it if you don't want to-"_

 _"I'll do it. If it's to end the war Voldemort started and to protect my family, I'll do it." Memory Harry said fiercely._

 _Dumbledore nodded, "You will be trained by Moody and be taught Occulumency by me and Severus. Severus also will be your ticket to become a death eater." Memory Harry nodded glumly. He may not have liked the fact that the person who hates his genetics, guts, and his name the most was teaching him, but he wanted to protect his family. "Lastly, you could be put into Azkaban for being a death eater. Remember, being a death eater usually means that there was a crime done somewhere, and no one will ever forget the fact that you have the dark mark... do you still wish to do this?"_

 _Memory Harry nodded once again, "When will the training start?" Dumbledore smiled, he always liked Harry because when he had his mind set on something, he would go through great risks for himself to protect others._

 _"As soon as possible, but remember, learning Occulumencey isn't only so Voldemort doesn't go into your mind, but it's also to keep your face emotionless and be able to lie easily. You will have to lie about how much you hate your brother and parents to do this... is that alright Harry?"_

 _Harry sucked his breath and nodded. "As long it's not really really bad lies I'm okay."_

* * *

 **Does anyone else hate this chapter besides me? I mean, isn't this chapter shit? But besides the point, don't say that to me. I really hate it when people just say 'This piece of shit isn't even worth reading' because I actually got a message saying that and... even though that's true, it still hurts me really badly. But, Constructive Criticism is good.**


	2. Stupid Aurors and a Double Agent?

**Summary:** After the Battle of Hogwarts, everything is fine—well fine until the dark side is plotting something and a new prophecy is revealed there with a new dark lord rising trying to start a third wizarding war.

-o-

 **Warnings:** Idiotic people are coming.

 **Pairing(s):** The usual, Lily/James...

 **Spoilers:** Just need to know about Voldemort, Death Eaters, and such...

-o-

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 _Flashback and Dreams_

 _ **"Parseltongue"**_

 **A/N and etc**

-o-

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor do I make money writing this... fanfiction**

-o-

 **A/N: Didn't really edit this chapter at all...**

* * *

Lily sucked her breath and stared at Harry with a mixture of Guilt and Sorrow. "What did you tell Voldemort to join him?"

Harry looked at her, and his eyes softened. "You know, the usual... Actually, it may be better to show you, is it okay with you?" He asked Tonks and Kingsley.

The two of them nodded and Harry proceeded to add another memory to the Pensieve. "Okay, it's ready,"

* * *

 _"Master," Severus Snape said, "There is a person that would like to... join... you"_

 _Voldemort waved his hands, "Bring him in, I would like to see this... recruit."_

 _Slowly, Harry walked into the room with his emotionless face. He knelt down._

 _"Harry Potter... Brother to the... Boy... Who-lived... What brings you here?" Voldemort sneered, the other death eaters stared at him in disgust._

 _"Brother?" He chuckled darkly, "He is no brother of mine, while he may be connected to me with blood, he is just an arrogant brat that thinks that he should be the best of all things. Ever since_ Lily and James Potter, _" He spat "Found that he was famous, it became Sage this and Sage that." Harry took a breath, "And that meddlesome old coot that is the so-called leader of light, wished for mudbloods to see us... This is how stupid they are. Soon, mudbloods will be taking over this world, our world and changing all traditions... All because of the_ great" _He emphasized the word with sarcasm, "Albus... Dumbledore."_

 _Someone started clapping, and Harry looked up to see that Voldemort was clapping slowly._

 _"Finally, a Potter is able to see the flaws in his plans." Voldemort did look truly happy, he raised his wand "Your arm, Harry,"_

 _Without hesitation, Harry raised his left arm and rolled his sleeve up. He knew what was coming._

 _"Morsmodre" Voldemort hissed in Parseltongue, Harry felt it burning onto his forearm. When he was done, Harry saw the skull and the snake on his arm and smirked._

 _"Thank you, my lord."_

* * *

How dare Albus do that to you!" Raged James, his magic cracking in the air, Lily didn't look that angry but she nodded, but Sage...he just looked confused.

"Why? Why did he ask you to do it?" Sage asked, his voice rising, "He could've asked an adult, not a 14-15-year-old boy!"

Harry cringed at being called a boy by his younger sibling. "Sage- wait. Just hear me out. Albus said that everyone else in the order is pretty high on Voldemort's hit list, and since I'm the brother of the boy-who-lived, there would be a chance for me to go into the ranks without suspicion." He winced at seeing both Sage and James' angry face.

"Still-" They said in tandem.

"Why did you agree to this?" Lily cut them off, glaring at them as they shrunk back into the shadows.

"Yeah, why did you?" The Potter's jumped at hearing Kingsley's voice, they had completely forgotten about them.

"To end the war, and to make sure that the prophecy is fulfilled."

Everyone except Harry stared at each other in confusion, but before Harry could answer Aurors barged into the office and tackled Harry to the ground.

"Gotcha Potter! Did ya' think that you could escape?" Sneered one of the Aurors that tackled Harry, "You're coming to Azkaban," He grabbed his bloody hand, and Harry couldn't take it anymore. He screamed in pain.

"Harry!" Lily and James said as Lilac ran towards Harry and saw the blood seeping through his robes.

"I'm going to go bring him to the hospital wing. You guys," He pointed at the Aurors and glared at them with his best death glare. "Aren't going to be arresting him until he's alright."

The Aurors shrank back and mumbled "Yes sir," with their clenched teeth.

* * *

Lily knelt down and ripped Harry's robes off to see blood all over his body. It looked like someone had ripped his skin off and when she looked closely enough, she saw it spreading. "James quick, let's get him to Madame Pomfrey's!"

* * *

As the couple levitated their son with their other children, Kingsley and Tonks were getting a little worried.

"Is he going to be alright? I mean he is an adult but from all of the memories I've seen, it looks like he's a double agent truly working for Dumbledore," Kingsley whispered, loud enough for Tonks to hear.

"Did... He kill Moody on Dumbledore's order's or did Moody ask him to kill him?" Tonks said uncertainly, looking at Harry's pained face.

When they got to the Hospital wing, Madame Pomfrey put him in the Private wards and started healing him.

"Do you know when he got hit?" She said sternly, she was fond of Harry since he always got himself landed in the Hospital wing.

James looked at Sage and Lilac who shook their heads.

"I don't know when he got hit- Harry pushed me a little when Lilac was opening his eyes," Sage said with misery in his eyes. "I thought that was just something he did accidentally... but now I think that there was a stray spell sailing towards me..."

"He saved you." Lilac said, smiling sadly, "Dad always said that he was a filthy death eater scum and Mum always said that there must be a reason. In the end, Mum was right about him. He was a double agent and he saved you-"

"More than once," Sage said. "When Voldemort hit me with the killing curse, he knew that I was alive and he said dead. He lied straight to Voldemort's face, next was when he helped me fight Voldemort. I think everyone might say that he was lending a hand, but if he didn't help me, I would be dead. Then he saved me from a painful curse," He was sobbing uncontrollably. "He was helping us Dad!"

Just then, Madame Pomfrey came and she said, "He was hit with the Skin Peeling curse, one of the illegal dark curse." She looked at the guilty face, "I might need to transfer him to St Mungos, but I'm not sure I can do that without Aurors coming to arrest him," She finished.

The Potters nodded while the two Aurors stared at the Matron with shock. He was that injured? Why did he hold it back for so long?

Just then, the doors banged open and a group of Aurors came into the Hospital wing.

"We heard that Harry Potter is in here. Surrender yourself, it's no use to hide-" He was cut off when Madame Pomfrey walked up to the Auror and slapped him. The Auror

"How dare you insult Mr. Potter! If you do not know, he is a double agent. Now if you know what a double agent means, leave!" But the Auror did not leave, he just stood there for a few seconds until he said,

"He is a death eater!" He roared, "He has a mark and they are evil!" Sage and Lilac snorted.

Madame Pomfrey rolled her eyes, "Oh please, you sound like a five-year-old sprouting random untrue things like 'Mum! All people in Slytherin are evil!" She mimicked, "Like I said, " Her voice was rising "He is a Double Agent! Now if you can't keep your voices down, which you probably can't, and I'm not suggesting it, I'm Ordering you to get out of the Hospital Wing!" She whipped her wand out and banished the Aurors out of the Hospital.

"Wow... Madame Pomfrey, did I ever tell you that you were Awesome?" Sage piped up, staring at her in awe. Not many people would yell at Aurors much less banish them out of a room.

She scoffed, "In my time, banishing Aurors were not illegal, and that Auror," She pointed the door where they were probably standing, "Was very loud and if people cannot stay quiet, they will be forced to get out of the Hospital Wing. Now the curse that was cast on Harry will not heal itself," She stopped for a few seconds to see that the chuckling expressions suddenly turned sad. "I will get a healer that will hear his story out and get them to heal him."

* * *

Healer Thompson's expression turned solemn. "So Harry Potter is not a dark wizard?"

Poppy nodded, "He helped defeat V-v- You-know-who, and saved Sage Potter from the Skin Peeling Curse- which is what he is suffering from."

"I will do what I can do," He walked over to Harry and took his clothes off. His face became Impassive, "I might need to take him to my wards at St Mungo's,"


	3. How did he meet the Matron?

"I might need to take him to my ward at St. Mungos," Healer Thompson said, tracing the curse on the skin.

Madame Pomfrey nodded, "As long as Aurors don't take him away." She fidgeted her fingers awkwardly, she remembered the first time she met Harry at Hogwarts.

* * *

Madame Pomfrey, she was the mediwitch at Hogwarts. She could heal bones, cuts, bruises, and a few fatal injuries. She was restocking her potions cabinet she just got from Severus when Fred and George came running in with a Ravenclaw hung around their shoulders.

"Madame Pomfrey!" The twins yelled hysterically, she walked over to them and inspected the child.

"Put him down, there's a bed over there- and don't worry about the sheets."

The twins carefully put the boy onto the bed and she saw the big gash on his stomach with a few cuts and bruises.

"What happened to him?" She asked sternly, it wasn't that normal for a first year to come to the hospital wings and have a big gash on their stomach.

"Harry-" Fred panted, "He was hit by a spell by one of the seventh year Gryffindors!" George nodded, they were telling the truth. Madame Pomfrey walked to the potions cabinet and took out five potion vials and gave it to the twins.

"Don't drop them." She glared at them, "This might taste bad, but it'll heal him." She watched as the twin uncorked the vial and poured it into his mouth. He coughed and opened his eyes.

"Fred... George?" He said weakly, his vision blurry.

"Don't talk right now. We're in the hospital wing and Madame Pomfrey is going to help us."

"Messrs Weasley, may you please get the skele-grow and some of the bandages from my desk there?" It wasn't a suggestion, but an order. The twins understood and ran to the desk and grabbed the potions.

She sighed. Why is it always the Potters? She worked her way, healing the gash and applying salve to the bruises until he looked... good enough.

"Messrs Weasley, Mr. Potter will be staying here until he wakes up... and when he does," She looked at the twins, softening her eyes, "He will stay here until he returns to full energy."

The Weasley twins grinned at each other before walking out of the Hospital wing yelling, "Yes Ma'am!"

* * *

Luckily, he healed very fast and became a familiar face for Madame Pomfrey since he always landed in the hospital wing one way or another.

She looked at Healer Thompson and saw him lifting Harry up and putting him on an invisible stretcher, and put a blanket over him so no one would see him.

"Get well... Harry..."

* * *

Healer Thompson was nervous. Not once in his life did he ever take a death eater into his ward... or a convicted death eater. He walked through St. Mungos, trying to not speak as much since there was someone who needed him.

"Aye Thompson, there anythin' goin' on?" A lady with crooked teeth said, making him jump in surprise. He stared at her with his annoyed expression, she always asked questions at the worst time possible.

"I need to give my patient a treatment," He tried to walk away but she stood right in front of him.

"You have something there?" She pointed at the stretcher, stating the obvious. Unknown to her, Healer Thompson had a vein ticking on his neck.

"Get out of the way. I have a patient here." He said dangerously before pushing her out of the way and walking into his ward, slamming the door behind him leaving the lady with the crooked nose standing there.

* * *

When he closed the door, he sighed. Why did it always have to be him? He put Harry onto a spare bed and put some machines that looked eerily like the muggle ones right next to Harry. Slowly, he pulled the cords from the machine and put them onto Harry, who was slowly drifting away from life.

"Stay alive..." He murmured before taking calling for some healers to help him with it.

* * *

Five hours later, Healer Thompson and six other healers came out of the Emergency ward, exhausted. The curse was slowly getting worse and they managed to stop it just in time with the right spell. The healer on the left put Harry on the bed before resuming to speak with the other healers.

"Is... Is it true?" Healer Verelin asked, curious about what happened.

Healer Thompson nodded while the other five healers stared at him, waiting for him to speak.

"From what I know, he became a death eater to become a double agent for Dumbledore's Order of The Phoenix. He also killed Alastor Moody on his orders." He saw the shocked faces. Alastor Moody ordered Harry Potter to kill him?

"That's why... then... Did Dumbledore order Potter to kill him too?" One of the healers, his name was Exousia Merillin.

The healer shook his head and resumed speaking after seeing to confused faces. "Poppy told me that Dumbledore ordered someone else, but since that person wasn't there he might have carried on with the mission." His lips thinned.

* * *

"It's my fault!" Sage Potter screamed at his parents. It was there on his parents' faces that they didn't like to be yelled by their son, but from the look on Sage's face, they let it go.

"Sage, calm down! I'm sure that Harry's alright and is sleeping in the Hospital Wing with Madame Pomfrey watching." Speaking of which, Madame Pomfrey never returned to them so they left and decided to visit the Hospital Wing tomorrow.

"I can't!" Sage shook off the hand on his shoulder. "He never should have gotten hurt in the first place! if only... If only I-"

"Sage Potter!" His mother shrieked, her voice held nothing but sadness in it. Her hair was matted on her face and there were tears streaming down her face. "It is not your fault!"

Lilac nodded. "It isn't. He made a commitment to protect you, it was his choice." She looked at Sage's face which now had tears like Lily.

"But-"

James stood up and tiredly said, "Go to bed. We already had enough today, and now that Voldemort's dead, we are safe."

Sage looked at his feet and complied, walking away from his father and stepping, one by one, his feet making creaking noises from the floorboards of the stairs. "Good night." He said darkly, although his voice held no bad intentions he was just angry at himself- and himself only.

James looked at his son who was walking up the stairs and sighed. He finally was able to take care of both sons, but because of a stupid curse, his family was being ripped apart like the last time. He thought of the memory.

* * *

While Harry was sleeping, he had a flashback of when he just became 17 years old and started his mission;

Harry was opening his drawers, dressers, and cabinets to find things he would need for the mission. The mission to help Sage defeat Voldemort.

So far, he had packed a few clothes, books, potions, and notebooks to take with him. He sighed. This might be the last time he would ever see Potter manor.

Slowly, his eyes began to burn and a watery substance ran down on his face, leaving a shiny mark. He had to do this. He had to... To keep his family safe. He already pledged his loyalty to Voldemort and since he became an adult, he would be leaving today at sunset.

He began looking through the books on his bookshelf and found an old book he got from one of his Godfather as a kid.

 **The Tales Of Beedle The Bard**

His godfather had said that this book was special, and it was from Dumbledore. Slowly, he took the book out and flipped through the pages. When he came to the story called, The Tales Of The Three Brothers he saw the imprint. He didn't really take notice of the print until now. Was it a rune? If it is, then what does it mean?

He stopped thinking about it before smiling fondly at remembering the memory when his two godfathers were telling him the story.

* * *

 _There were once three brothers who were traveling along a lonely, winding road at twilight. In time, the brothers reached a river too deep to wade through and too dangerous to swim across._

 _However, these brothers were learned in the magical arts, and so they simply waved their wands and made a bridge appear across the treacherous water. They were halfway across it when they found their path blocked by a hooded figure. And Death spoke to them._

 _He was angry that he had been cheated out of three new victims, for travelers usually drowned in the river. But Death was cunning. He pretended to congratulate the three brothers upon their magic and said that each had earned a prize for having been clever enough to evade him._

 _So the oldest brother, who was a combative man, asked for a wand more powerful than any in existence: a wand that must always win duels for its owner, a wand worthy of a wizard who had conquered Death! So Death crossed to an elder tree on the banks of the river, fashioned a wand from a branch that hung there, and gave it to the oldest brother._

 _Then the second brother, who was an arrogant man, decided that he wanted to humiliate Death still further, and asked for the power to recall others from Death. So Death picked up a stone from the riverbank and gave it to the second brother, and told him that the stone would have the power to bring back the dead._

 _And then Death asked the third and youngest brother what he would like. The youngest brother was the humblest and also the wisest of the brothers, and he did not trust Death. So he asked for something that would enable him to go forth from that place without being followed by Death. And Death, most unwillingly, handed over his own Cloak of Invisibility._

 _Then Death stood aside and allowed the three brothers to continue on their way and they did so, talking with wonder of the adventure they had had, and admiring Death's gifts._

 _In due course, the brothers separated, each for his own destination. The first brother traveled on for a week or more, and reaching a distant village, he sought out a fellow wizard with whom he had a quarrel. Naturally, with the Elder Wand as his weapon, he could not fail to win the duel that followed. Leaving his enemy dead upon the floor, the oldest brother proceeded to an inn, where he boasted loudly of the powerful wand he had snatched from Death himself, and of how it made him invincible._

 _That very night, another wizard crept upon the oldest brother as he lay, wine-sodden, upon his bed. The thief took the wand and, for good measure, slit the oldest brother's throat._

 _And so Death took the first brother for his own._

 _Meanwhile, the second brother journeyed to his own home, where he lived alone. Here he took out the stone that had the power to recall the dead and turned it thrice in his hand. To his amazement and his delight, the figure of the girl he had once hoped to marry before her untimely death appeared at once before him._

 _Yet she was silent and cold, separated from him as though by a veil. Though she had returned to the mortal world, she did not truly belong there and suffered. Finally, the second brother, driven mad with hopeless longing, killed himself so as truly to join her._

 _And so Death took the second brother for his own._

 _But though Death searched for the third brother for many years, he was never able to find him. It was only when he had attained a great age that the youngest brother finally took off the Cloak of Invisibility and gave it to his son. And then he greeted Death as an old friend, and went with him gladly, and, equals, they departed this life._

 **[This story is directly from 'The Tales Of Beedle the Bard: The Three Brothers]**

* * *

He took one last look at the book before debating in his head. Should he take this book, or should he not? He shook his head and put the book in his trunk and closed it.

He sighed. This will be a long mission.

* * *

 **Finally... Finished! *Laughs Hysterically***

 **Anyways, this chapter is trash... for me...**

 **ugh... Sorry for making this chapter really late, I kinda had a writer's block... for less than a week and I had a science test with a Religion Test with a World Language test with a World Hystory test (I'm rambling aren't I?)**

 **I'll try to update as soon as possible**

 **Until next time; Bye**

 **-Yicasbrs**


	4. Just like his Father

**A/N: In this fanfiction, a lot of characters that are dead in the book are NOT dead... like... Fred, Remus, Sirius, etc but Wormtail IS dead... cuz he died in Azkaban... (I'll make a chapter for this later on)**

* * *

 **I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Harry sighed. This will be a long mission. He took his wand out, the new one he bought from Knockturn Alley, and shrunk his trunk which was later put into his pocket right before he left his room.

He looked back at his room one more time before walking down the stairs leading to the front door.

"Harry, what are you doing?" A feminine voice rang through the halls. He stilled, he looked back at her and saw that James was also there, standing behind Lily.

"I'm leaving." He tried to control himself from trembling, which remarkably he was able to. Harry looked at Lily's eyes.

"Why?"

He stayed silent for a while before saying, "I'm an adult now. I'm moving out," He took his heir ring off, which gave an inhuman shriek, and threw it at his mother.

"Keep it. You'll need it eventually..." Harry didn't stay long enough to see his parent's shocked faces.

* * *

Harry's eyes slowly opened and blinked a few times until his vision clear- for him. He winced when he saw all of the bandages around his body.

"Finally awake?"

He jumped, startled before rubbing his bandaged shoulder saying, "Oww..."

"I'll take that as a yes," Healer Thompson chuckled as Harry scowled. He walked over to Harry and ran his fingers through the outline of the bandages before he put his hand down and straightened up.

"Yup. The curse should be gone, and you'll be good as new in a few days..." He carefully said the words, "But, that means that you need to ask for a trial and become a free man."

Harry looked at his fidgeting fingers, "Sometimes, I wondered why I even agreed to become a death eater but other days, I would say that this was the right thing to do," He smiled weakly at him, "Stupid right? Changing opinions every week or so-"

"That's not stupid." He interrupted. "It's not stupid to be changing opinions. Especially when you're a death eater. I've met a few that tried to become light. They also said that one second, they agreed to You-Kno-Who but then all of a sudden, they wanted to run from him and get the- how should I phrase this, 'Bloody tattoo' off."

Harry stared at him before cracking a smile at him. "I guess... that's true. I've met Lucius and Draco, they agreed with getting the muggleborns to get used to our traditions, or not letting them get mixed up with wizards, but then they suddenly say that Voldemort," Healer Thompson flinched. "Needs to be killed... But I killed people, I'm no good than Bellatrix."

He frowned. "Did you torture anyone to insanity?"

Harry shook his head, "I killed Dumbledore and Moody. That's how I became his right-hand man, and I knew that back then, Bellatrix was trying to kill me to become his right-hand man- no woman- Merlin... This is tough... Anyways, Bellatrix killed people, I killed people, we're the same balance."

"Then be the balance." Harry's jaw dropped so he resumed talking quickly, "You be the light where you rose by killing important people. Mad-eye and Dumbledore by an Order by both the Light-side and the Dark-side. You helped kill Voldemort by destroying some of his soul pieces and by helping Sage Potter. Bellatrix killed many and became his right hand, but was pulled down when you came by. I'm guessing, but Mad-eye and Dumbledore made it easy to kill themselves because they wanted you to become his right hand." He smiled, do you need anything else?"

"No-" Harry's stomach growled and he blushed in reply. "I-I guess... Breakfast."

"Coming right up!" He chuckled and mock saluted.

* * *

"So he's the target right?"

The man with a silver mask nodded. "He betrayed out master. He needs to be punished just like how our Lord would like to punish him."

The man on the left smirked, "I heard that there's a new prophecy concerning _him_."

"And how is that relevant Rudolphus?" The other man, Rabastan said.

"The prophecy states that the dead, hero will win but the terror or death will strike again. Dead Hero maybe him because he got hit with the curse and he's a death eater. Dead Hero, get it?" Rudolphus chuckled.

The other man sneered and gave off a dark chuckle. "Harry Potter... The other savior of the wizarding world."

* * *

 **A/N: This part beyond is exactly from 'Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows' but instead it's Sage. Not Harry.**

 _The room beyond was dimly lit, but he could see Nagini, swirling and coiling like a serpent underwater, safe in her enchanted, starry sphere, which floated unsupported in midair. He could see the edge of a table and a long-fingered white hand toying with a wand. Then Snape spoke, and Sage's heart lurched: Snape was inches away from where he crouched, hidden._

 _". . . my Lord, their resistance is crumbling-"_

 _"-and it is doing so without your help," said Voldemort in his high, clear voice. "Skilled wizard though you are, Severus, I do not think you will make much difference now. We are almost there . . . almost."_

 _"Let me find the boy. Let me bring you, Potter. I know I can find him, my Lord. Please."_

 _Snape strode past the gap, and Sage drew back a little, keeping his eyes fixed upon Nagini, wondering whether there was any spell that might penetrate the protection surrounding her, but he could not think of anything. One failed attempt, and he would give away his position. . . . Voldemort stood up. Sage could see him now, see the red eyes, the flattened, serpentine face, the pallor of him gleaming slightly in the semidarkness._

 _"I have a problem, Severus," said Voldemort softly._

 _"My Lord?" said Snape._

 _Voldemort raised the Elder Wand, holding it as delicately and precisely as a conductor's baton. "Why doesn't it work for me, Severus?"_

 _In the silence, Sage imagined he could hear the snake hissing slightly as it coiled and uncoiled — or was it Voldemort's sibilant sigh lingering in the air?_

 _"My — my Lord?" said Snape blankly. "I do not understand. You — you have performed extraordinary magic with that wand."_

 _"No," said Voldemort. "I have performed my usual magic. I am extraordinary, but this wand . . . no. It has not revealed the wonders it has promised. I feel no difference between this wand and the one I procured from Ollivander all those years ago." Voldemort's tone was musing, but he could feel that controlled sense of fury building inside Voldemort. "No difference," said Voldemort again._

 _Snape did not speak. Sage could not see his face: He wondered whether Snape sensed danger, was trying to find the right words to reassure his master._

 _Voldemort started to move around the room: Sage lost sight of him for seconds as he prowled, speaking in that same measured voice, while the pain and fury he heard again from Voldemort._

 _"I have thought long and hard, Severus. . . . Do you know why I have called you back from the battle?" And for a moment Sage saw Snape's profile: His eyes were fixed upon the coiling snake in its enchanted cage._

 _"No, my Lord, but I beg you will let me return. Let me find Potter."_

 _"You sound like Lucius. Neither of you understands Potter as I do. He does not need finding. Potter will come to me. I know his weakness, you see, his one great flaw. He will hate watching the others struck down around him, knowing that it is for him that it happens. He will want to stop it at any cost. He will come."_

 _"But my Lord, he might be killed accidentally by one other than yourself —"_

 _"My instructions to my Death Eaters have been perfectly clear. Capture Potter. Kill his friends — the more, the better — but do not kill him. But it is of you that I wished to speak, Severus, not Sage Potter. You have been very valuable to me. Very valuable."_

 _"My Lord knows I seek only to serve him. But — let me go and find the boy, my Lord. Let me bring him to you. I know I can —"_

 _"I have told you, no!" said Voldemort, and Sage caught the glint of red in his eyes as he turned again, and the swishing of his cloak was like the slithering of a snake, and he felt Voldemort's impatience. "My concern at the moment, Severus, is what will happen when I finally meet the boy!"_

 _"My Lord, there can be no question, surely — ?"_

 _"— but there is a question, Severus. There is." Voldemort halted, and Sage could see him plainly again as he slid the Elder Wand through his white fingers, staring at Snape. "Why did both the wands I have used fail when directed at Sage Potter?"_

 _"I — I cannot answer that, my Lord."_

 _"Can't you?"_

 _"My wand of yew did everything of which I asked it, Severus, except to kill Sage Potter. Twice it failed. Ollivander told me under torture of the twin cores, told me to take another's wand. I did so, but Lucius's wand shattered upon meeting Potter's."_

 _"I — I have no explanation, my Lord." Snape was not looking at Voldemort now. His dark eyes were still fixed upon the coiling serpent in its protective sphere._

 _"I sought a third wand, Severus. The Elder Wand, the Wand of Destiny, the Deathstick. I took it from its previous master. I took it from the grave of Albus Dumbledore." And now Snape looked at Voldemort, and Snape's face was like a death mask. It was marbled white and so still that when he spoke, it was a shock to see that anyone lived behind the blank eyes._

 _"My Lord — let me go to the boy —"_

 _"All this long night, when I am on the brink of victory, I have sat here," said Voldemort, his voice barely louder than a whisper, "wondering, wondering, why the Elder Wand refuses to be what it ought to be, refuses to perform as legend says it must perform for its rightful owner . . . and I think I have the answer." Snape did not speak. "Perhaps you already know it? You are a clever man, after all, Severus. You have been a good and faithful servant, and I regret what must happen."_

 _"My Lord —"_

 _"The Elder Wand cannot serve me properly, Severus, because I am not its true master. The Elder Wand belongs to the wizard who killed its last owner. You killed Albus Dumbledore. While you live, Severus, the Elder Wand cannot be truly mine."_

 _"My Lord!" Snape protested, raising his wand._

 _"It cannot be any other way," said Voldemort. "I must master the wand, Severus. Master the wand, and I master Potter at last." And Voldemort swiped the air with the Elder Wand. It did nothing to Snape, who for a split second seemed to think he had been reprieved: But then Voldemort's intention became clear. The snake's cage was rolling through the air, and before Snape could do anything more than yell, it had encased him, head and shoulders, and Voldemort spoke in Parseltongue. There was a terrible scream. Sage saw Snape's face losing the little color it had left; it whitened as his black eyes widened, as the snake's fangs pierced his neck, as he failed to push the enchanted cage off himself, as his knees gave way and he fell to the floor._

 _"I regret it," said Voldemort coldly. He turned away; there was no sadness in him, no remorse. It was time to leave this shack and take charge, with a wand that would now do his full bidding. He pointed it at the starry cage holding the snake, which drifted upward, off Snape, who fell sideways onto the floor, blood gushing from the wounds in his neck._

 _Voldemort swept from the room without a backward glance, and the great serpent floated after him in its huge protective sphere. Back in the tunnel and his own mind, Sage opened his eyes: He had drawn blood biting down on his knuckles in the effort not to shout out. Now he was looking through the tiny crack between crate and wall, watching a foot in a black boot trembling on the floor._

 _"Sage!" breathed Hermione behind him, but he had already pointed his wand at the crate blocking his view. It lifted an inch into the air and drifted sideways silently. As quietly as he could, he pulled himself up into the room. He did not know why he was doing it, why he was approaching the dying man: He did not know what he felt as he saw Snape's white face and the fingers trying to staunch the bloody wound at his neck. Sage took off the Invisibility Cloak and looked_ down upon _the man he hated, whose widening black eyes found Sage as he tried to speak. Sage bent over him, and Snape seized the front of his robes and pulled him close. A terrible rasping, gurgling noise issued from Snape's throat._

 _"Take . . . it. . . . Take . . . it. . . ." Something more than blood was leaking from Snape. Silvery blue, neither gas nor liquid, it gushed from his mouth and his ears and his eyes, and Sage knew what it was, but did not know what to do — A flask, conjured from thin air, was thrust into his shaking hands by Hermione. Sage lifted the silvery substance into it with his wand. When the flask was full to the brim, and Snape looked as though there was no blood left in him, his grip on Sage's robes slackened._

 _"Look . . . at . . . me. . . ." he whispered, he looked straight into his eyes. The brown eyes found the black, but after a second, something in the depths of the dark pair seemed to vanish, leaving them fixed, blank, and empty. The hand holding Sage thudded to the floor, and Snape moved no more._

Sage suddenly awoke and found himself on the comfortable bed at Potter Manor. He touched his scar and remembered how Snape looked at him. Why did he want to look at him? What was so special? Was it because he had Lily's red hair? No, that can't be it, his red hair isn't that vibrant, or did he mistake him for Harry? He shook his head. Perhaps he wanted to see Lily's face one last time. He stood from the bed and quietly went down the steps, making sure that he was making no sound.

"You awake too?"

He was startled at the voice and saw James sitting, and having a cup of hot chocolate in his hand. He nodded. "Bad dream." He replied.

"Bad dream, or reliving bad memories?" James' eyebrows rose. He looked at his hands.

"Reliving bad memories. This time it was when Snape died. I never really liked him because of his favoring of Slytherins but when I saw him like that, it was so sad... but he... looked like he was looking for something in my eyes. What do you think it was?"

"Green."

"What?" He took the cup of hot chocolate that James just handed him.

"Lily's Green eyes. He may have wanted to look at it one last time, but you had brown." James looked out the window that was still dark.

"Harry? Did... he mistook me for Harry?"

James nodded before he sipped from his cup. "Snape was fond of Harry. In his first year, Snape was horrible at him, but then Harry spoke with Snape and he noticed that there was more of Lily than me... He hates me, you know that? Can't blame him though."

"Why? Why does he hate you?" Sage asked, curiosity blooming.

"I gave him a hard time during school. I teased him and hurt him many times, and one time, he accidentally said something to Lily and then... their friendship broke. That was my fault. If I hadn't teased him for that, then he wouldn't have become a death eater, and he wouldn't be... dead. Lily told me you know, she knew Snape before Hogwarts and Snape... He had a bad childhood." James' face looked solemn. "His mother was killed by his father when he was young and he had to live with him for years, and that's how he became to hate a few muggles. Can't blame him for that either."

Sage's face looked shocked. He had a bad time at school because of his father. It kind of reminded him of himself. He too sometimes- no most times bullied Slytherin first years just because he hated them, and Snape used to always say, 'Just like your father' and now that he talked about it, it was true. He was just like his father, good and bad.

* * *

 **Bad grammar... sorry!**


	5. Memories and Arrogance

**A/N: This story, has many things different from the book. And not only Sage and Lilac are created Potter characters that were never in the book but many other characters in this book may be made up. (Except real characters; those will all have their designated names.)**

 **James' Parents:**

 **Although Charlus and Dorea had a child when they're much older just like Euphemia and Fleamont, JK Rowling has revealed that it is Fleamont and Euphemia that are James' parents. (Although I would like it if Charlus and Dorea were James' parents since that would mean Sirius and James' are first or second cousins)**

 **I do not own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does**

* * *

 **Is there an excuse for not updating for so long? Perhaps not.**

* * *

James smiled at Sage before finishing his hot chocolate and putting the mug in the sink.

"Go to bed Sage, we have lots to do tomorrow."

Sage looked at his father before nodding slowly. He raised his mug of hot chocolate but stopped halfway and poured the remaining bit of hot chocolate in the sink. He put his cup right next to his father's and walked away.

* * *

"Mm, Geroff' me!" Sage said as Lily was fussing over his clothing.

She stared at Sage's clothing one more time, "Acceptable." she nodded at him before dragging him to the fireplace where James and Lilac were waiting impatiently.

"'Bout time," James grumbled as Lily whacked him on the head.

"No need for violence Evans!" James yelled as he scrambled to get floo powder.

"No need for grumbles Potter!" Lily shot back.

The two eventually stopped fighting and got floo powder to go to the Ministry Of Magic.

"Ministry of Magic, Amelia Bone's office!"

* * *

The fire roared to life and James popped into the office with ease while Sage stumbled upon landing grumbling about 'stupid floo network'.

"How'ya doing Amy?" James put his hands on his hips and smirked at Amelia's annoyed expression.

"Madame Bones to _you_ , anyways how are you doing Lady Potter, Lord Potter, and Heir Potter?" She nodded her head as she saw Sage standing right next to Lily, dusting off the soot from his clothes and face.

Lily looked at Amelia uncertainly and shifted a little. She looked at her face once more before mumbling, "Sage technically isn't heir..."

Amelia looked at Lily with raised eyebrows before asking, "May I ask why he is not Heir Potter? I mean- he's the sole heir to the Potter fortune; is he not?"

Lily and James glanced at each other several times while Sage was mumbling under his breath with Lilac fiddling with her dress folds. "He isn't... because... Harry's still Heir- technically, and this is what we wanted to talk about." Lilac looked up and stared at her mother, her face processing something that Amelia couldn't read.

"Harry... well... he's innocent." James' voice came out as a squeak that would've made sage laugh if the situation wasn't so... awkward.

"Innocent? Why and if he is, where is he?"

"Harry... He got hit with a skin peeling curse and is resting at St. Mungos, didn't tell us that until yesterday night," Lily mumbled the last part darkly, she looked at Amelia who was waiting for her to continue, "We saw the memories and found out that... he was a double agent created by Alastor, Severus, and Albus..."

"Didn't Mr. Potter kill Moody?"

James shook his head and then jerked, then nodded and repeated the process several times until Lily smacked him across the face and whispered in his ear- which was a threat by the look of Lily and James' face. "He did... But it was all planned... Moody asked him to kill him, and for Dumbledore... It was Snape that Dumbledore asked and Harry was the backup."

Amelia gaped at the four Potters until someone knocked on the door.

Irritated, Amelia slammed opened the door and scowled. "What do you need, _Jefferson_?" She said coldly to the man in Auror Robes. Sage realized that he was the Auror that showed up at the Hospital wing, and the one that Madame Pomfrey banished. He chuckled silently which was only noticed by James who was looking at him questioningly.

The man- Jefferson stared at Amelia for a few seconds oddly before pushing her to the side and strutting into the office; much to the Potter's displeasure. He ignored Amelia; who looked mad enough to kill him and stood haughtily right in front of the Potters before sneering.

"Who would have thought that the _Traitors_ were allowed in my Ministry?"

That's it.

" _Your_ Ministry Jefferson? YOUR MINISTRY?!" Amelia raged at Jefferson who was either recklessly brave or an idiot for not backing down. "You strut, _strut_ into my office during an important meeting and insult Lady and Lord Potter- SHUT UP!" By then her wand was in her hand and was pointed at Jefferson's neck, " _And_ the _Savior of The Wizarding World_!" She then shot a stinging hex at him which made him yelp in pain.

"Excuse me? Do you know who I am? I am in the 9th ranked Auror group co-leader, John Williams Jefferson!" James snorted and tried to feign it into a cough which he sadly failed. Jefferson glared at James with disdain.

"Traitor Potter and his wife," He taunted, he seemed to be ignoring the fact that James was Head Auror and had some control over him.

"9th ranked Auror group," James said coldly, his voice deathly quiet, which made Sage pity the man who just barged in. "The lowest group there is, I can make sure that you stay at the 9th ranked Auror group... do you want that?" Lily stared at James with pride, really he could be so mature at times.

"S-so?" Jefferson stuttered, "You have _no_ control over me!" He emphasized the 'no' and squeaked a little with his last bit of words from James' harsh and cold glare.

James walked up to him, ignoring the last comment and did something that would've made Lily angry, but this time she felt like applauding for him. James punched Jefferson on the nose, probably breaking it. Jefferson fell to the ground gasping for air as blood splattered out of his nose. James stared at him with disgust, now looking like a true pureblood. Jefferson steadily stood up and ran out of the room, whimpering.

Amelia stood gaping but soon closed her mouth and cracked a smile. "Thank you, Lord Potter, I never thought I would say this but I'm kind of glad that you punched him- and breaking his nose that is," Lilac stared at her, clearly amused.

"Ahem," He cleared his throat, "Anyways, back to serious mode, yes. Mad-eye and Dumbledore assigned him to kill Mad-eye and perhaps Dumbledore-" He stopped Amelia from interrupting, "I know this because I saw penisieve memories. Memories of Harry,"

"And that is?" Amelia raised an eyebrow.

* * *

Amelia looked around the place once again, she and the Potters went into Harry Potter's memories and soon, they found themselves in a dark and damp room.

 _"Tell us your plans of Albus Dumbledore," Voldemort said as he tortured the fifth prisoner of the day, he was beginning to get annoyed of how they would shut their mouths and only scream for hours. Yes, he enjoys the screaming, but after a while, everyone would get tired of bloodcurdling screams- that is from your enemies that you might not even remember. He sighed once again before placing his attention on the eldest Potter._

The five whipped around to see Harry standing near the big oak doors, his wand in his right hand staring at the prisoner with an emotionless mask.

 _"You may leave," Voldemort nodded at the two adults standing by the door, one was Harry Potter and the other was Lysandra Yaxley, her namesake after her great aunt._

 _Once Harry left the room and was out of sight from Yaxley, he ran to the bathroom and emptied his contents from his stomach, paying no attention to his surroundings. When he stopped for a few seconds, he saw that Yaxley was also standing right next to him; also emptying her contents from her stomach._

James and Sage quickly moved closer to the two.

 _"Are- are you alright?" He didn't look at the female but was concerned for her._

 _"You ask someone who's throwing up if they're okay, but you're also throwing up. How about we both ask if we're okay? And yes. I'm... fine... If you know what my definition of fine is." The two of them raised their eyebrows at them before bursting out into laughter. They both washed their hands and went out of the bathroom._

 _"I'm just wondering... Why did the famous Golden Boy Of Gryffindor join the Death Eaters?" Her voice had no threat. Harry stiffened._

"I wonder why..." Lilac said, mirroring Sage's expression.

 _"Boy who lived." He answered bluntly, he grabbed her hands and dragged her to a nearby room and closed it. He then slowly cast a silencing charm around the room to make sure that no stray ears heard them._

 _"How about you?"_

 _"I... joined because my father threatened me that he would kill my daughter and husband. You see, my husband was a muggle, so my daughter was half-blood. A worthless scum in my father's eyes, though he died in a muggle raid a few months ago. I have no doubt that their target was him."_

 _"Your daughter?" Harry asked._

 _"She's living with her friends right now. I changed her name and everything so there's no problem with my father finding out about her. At least he never found out about here, anyways let's face it. We're both here for something and we both hate torture."_

 _Harry nodded and sighed before explaining. "I'm here because I want to keep my family safe and also because I want to end this pathetic war. I'm a double agent, trained by Mad-eye Moody and Albus Dumbledore."_

 _"You killed them-"_

 _"I was told to, Moody had a curse that was catching up to him and Dumbledore, same. He touched a cursed object which made him vulnerable to death, Severus at least made sure that either one of us would be able to kill him."_

Amelia was standing behind the Potters with wide eyes.

"He had a curse?"

"Frankly, I didn't really see this memory yet so I guess," James shrugged.

 _Lysandra nodded before taking Harry's hand which took him by surprise._

 _"Say, since we're both going to be stuck here for a while, why don't we introduce ourselves?"_

 _Harry laughed. A warm one that was infectious, drawing everyone in. "Hello, my name is Harold Jameson Potter. Call me Harry Potter. How about you?"_

 _"Long name," She murmured, "My name is Lysandra Caron Pumpleur nee Yaxley. Call me Sandra Yaxley. Nice to meet you." She shook his hands._

 _"Nice to meet you too," Harry said._

The memory ended.

* * *

 **Constructive Criticism is good!  
**

 **Anyways, should I ship Lysandra and Harry together? Or should Lysandra die?**

 **Sorry for not updating for a while, finals... They... Have... Started... And I'm dying out here, so I decided to vent some fresh air by writing this chapter.**


	6. Trials wanting to be skipped

**A/N: Okay, this chapter is finally up! Sadly, I haven't edited any of these chapters, so if there are mistaken chapters like the first one, please tell me. Constructive Criticism is good!**

 **So far, I might do twists but- Lysandra and Harry probably will be shipped.**

 **Anyways, someone said that it was weird that Voldemort's thoughts were in Harry's memory. The answer is that;**

 **The people who are seeing the memory can't hear what Voldemort's thinking, but in the memory, Voldemort himself is thinking something so he's in the memory... nevermind, that didn't make sense at all...**

* * *

 **Okay, so here are the choices for ships with Harry:**

 **Lysandra Yaxley**

 **Ginny Weasley**

 **OC**

 **.. oops I forgot to add this one to the poll,**

 **Daphne Greengrass**

* * *

The memory ended and Madame Bones was in shock. Who knew that Lysandra Yaxley didn't hate muggles? After a pregnant pause in which they were staring at each other, she spoke up, "So Lysandra Yaxley didn't join You-Know-Who willingly?"

James shrugged while Lily slowly nodded as if she too was unsure about it.

Lilac looked at the three adults (not adding Sage) "Who knew that Harry's full name was Harold Jameson Potter? And dad, was your full name Jameson?"

James grimaced at the thought but nodded. "To be honest, if you see our family tree, you would see a lot of H's there such as Harold, Henry, and Hardwin."

"But... Then why wasn't I named with an H?" Sage said softly.

"Because your mother named you," James said, rather bluntly.

Madame Bones stood on the opposite side of the Potters, silent but listening to their interactions. "Do you have any other memories of Harry Potter?"

James nodded and took out several (more than 5) vials, all with a silvery substance in it. He slowly put one of them in the penisieve, and after he was finished Madame Bones nodded with all of them plunging into the penisieve.

 _Harry stood there leaning on the chair, enjoying the breeze in his hair from the window while Sandra handed him a cup of firewhiskey. He thanked her and proceeded to enjoy the breeze while it was still there._

 _"You know, you look better when your Hair is touseling in the breeze." Sandra chuckled._

 _"Is it because I'm utterly handsome?"_

Sage and Lilac snorted rather loudly and continued to watch the memory when Lily glared at them.

 _She couldn't deny that fact but ignored the thoughts in her head, "No, it's because your utterly messy hair doesn't look as bad when it's moving."_

 _Harry stopped leaning on his chair and attempted to flatten his hair while Sandra giggled._

 _"So I'm still utterly handsome."_

 _"What-" She facepalmed, "How thick are you?"_

 _"As thick as my hair," Harry crossed his arms and looked at her arrogantly._

 _Sandra shook her head and stood up, confusing Harry in the process. She then walked towards him until they were both eye-to-eye and smiled warmly. "Can't deny the fact that you're handsome."_

 _"Wha-" He was cut off when warm lips crashed onto his passionately. After a few minutes, both were panting and Harry stared at her with his cheek having a pink tinge which looked rather cute at the moment._

James and Sage walked closer and closer to the kissing couples until they looked like they were observing the kissing scene until both Lily and Lilac yanked them back into their place.

 _"What... was that." Harry breathed out, his face still red from the kiss._

 _"Hmm... Kissing means; a touch with the lips as a sign of love-"_

 _"I know what Kissing means- no- I mean- Why?" His mind was spinning with confusion still._

 _"Because... I never had anyone that I loved like you ever since I divorced from my Husband- mind you, I'm still 25 and you're 21."_

 _"What? I thought your daughter went to-"_

 _"She's at her friend's house; Meaning that she's in the Muggle world. Her name is Isabelle and she's five-years-old." She raised her hand before Harry interrupted her, "I told them about magic and how she would go to Hogwarts at the age of eleven."_

 _Harry's facial features softened and he sat back down in his chair. He stayed quiet until he suddenly turned beet red and stammered out, "Wait- married- what- you-"_

Lilac giggled quietly at the exchange Harry and Sandra was doing.

 _"At times, you can be so funny!" She giggled and hit Harry playfully on the arm. She wrapped her arms around Harry and pecked his cheek twice._

* * *

"Hmm, the curse is finally dying out, good thing that is," Healer Thompson muttered under his breath while inspecting Harry's scars. When he was done, he sighed and stood up.

"Do you have any children? I'm just asking though," He said.

Harry stared at him before replying. "Maybe. Maybe not. Who knows, all that I know is that I know." He said confusingly.

"I'll take that as a yes," Healer Thompson nodded at him, "Anyways, you're going to be able to be released from St. Mungos in a few days. Good job!"

"And I'll need to do my bloody trial. If the idiot Minister actually has a brain." Harry said darkly. Healer Thompson looked at him weirdly until he laughed and nodded.

"True, Fudge confidently said that You-know-who was dead until he appeared in the Department of Mysteries. I hope he gets sacked. We haven't had a competent Minister since the first war."

Harry chuckled and nodded. "It also doesn't help when both Fudge and Bagnold are annoyingly stubborn and takes any bribe."

"Oh, I forgot I needed to give you a dreamless sleep potion,"

"What?" He stared at him weirdly, "Why?"

"Because... Your body needs a dreamless sleep in order to heal completely."

"And if I don't?"

"The curse will reappear on your body once again and kill you."

Harry gaped and dropped the towel he had in his hand. "Kill me? Reappear?"

Healer Thompson sighed sadly and nodded. "The curse is an old curse and there's no potion that can cure it, but we recently found out that dreamless sleep can cure it." He hastily added from Harry's sad face.

"Wow... I wonder if there are any other dark curses that can be healed from dreamless sleep-"

"But, the dreamless sleep cannot completely cure it. The potion may work on some people, and it may not work on other people so it's a fifty-fifty chance..." He said sadly, "For you, it may or may not work for you."

"So I might die from the curse?"

Healer Thompson nodded and immediately smiled. "Now my newest patient, you must sleep to cure. Now off you go,"

* * *

Fudge slammed his hands on his desk.

"He is GUILTY! I want him in Azkaban! Where is he? Where is that traitor?" He yelled, but Amelia didn't flinch. Instead, she sent him a death glare.

"Cornelius, you may be put in Azkaban instead for not giving him a trial. You already have a bad reputation for taking bribes, running away from problems, and putting people in Azkaban without a trial." Amelia said coldly.

Fudge flinched but his mind didn't waver. "Fine. I'll give that scum a trial, but we might as well make sure that he goes in Azkaban."

"Well then, if he's actually innocent and he goes into Azkaban, I'll make sure that you're also in Azkaban by then-"

"Hem, hem. Might I interrupt?" A sickly sweet voice said.

Amelia looked sick. "No, you may not."

She ignored her and continued, "Cornelius, just put him in Azkaban and make sure that there's a file that says that he had a trial." She batted her eyelashes at him.

"The Wizengamot will know if that happened Dolores!" She slammed her hands on the desk just like Fudge did.

"Well then, if that happens, we will make sure that it doesn't leak to the public... And it's Madame Umbridge to you, only _earned_ people say Dolores to me," She said, though 'Except Cornelius' went unsaid.

* * *

 **A/N: I don't know what to say, but I think this chapter is the worst so far. Anyways, bye!**


	7. New Revelations and The Twins

**A/N:... Did you know that they sold Harry Potter merch at Animate? Wow... I went there two times during the span of two days during August and, I... Was an idiot for not looking for them.**

* * *

 **Warnings: Maybe a tiny, eentsy weensy bit of kissing? Also, Percy is no longer a Ministry worker... because he quit during the Battle of Hogwarts. (That part is still like the book, but I don't know if he really did quit in the end)  
In this fanfiction; Amelia Bones, Fred Weasley, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius Black, James Potter, Lily Potter, Alice Longbottom, Frank Longbottom, etc are NOT dead. Also, Idiot Fudge is still the Minister... Not that I like that though.  
**

 **Oh, I forgot, Voldemort did not use Malfoy Manor as headquarters this time. He used Nott Manor... just for this fanfiction.**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 _Flashback and Dreams_

 ** _"Parseltongue"_**

 **A/N and etc**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does.**

* * *

Harry sighed in defeat. He could not get the damn chains off him, but after a few seconds of thinking, he snorted. It's a chain made by the ministry for the prisoners or the criminals. What else was he thinking? Plastic? Maybe, he shrugged internally. Perhaps he really did think that the chains were made of plastic.

He stood, speaking to himself mentally before getting pushed harshly by one of the Auror behind him. He winced a little, the wound on his back from the curse didn't completely heal yet, yet he was out of St. Mungos and was going to have a trial for being a death eater.

'Yep, this is going to be an unfair trial' He thought to himself darkly, glaring at Fudge who was smiling for some unknown reason.

Harry watched as Fidge stood up and cleared his throat, "Disciplinary hearing of the tenth of May, into the offenses committed by Harry James Potter. Interrogators: Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister of Magic; Amelia Susan Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement; Dolores Jane Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister. Court Scribe, John Williams Jefferson."

Harry glared at the man- 'Wasn't he an Auror?' he thought to himself darkly as he stared at Jefferson as he walked up to him and poured veritaserum rather harshly into his mouth.

Fudge cleared his throat once more- Harry wanted to strangle the man- and took out a piece of parchment. He took a deep breath and read, "The charges against the accused are as the follows; Murdering Albus Dumbledore, Alastor Moody, Illegal use of Unforgivables, part in the Battle Of Hogwarts and-" He moved the parchment closer, "Murder of... Lysandra Caron Yaxley." Amelia stared at him with horror written on her face and Harry didn't know what was going on.

"Guilty." He said bluntly causing murmurs through the Wizengamot.

"Yes yes Ha-"

The witch on the left cut him off and said in a booming voice, "How did you kill-" Her lips thinned, "Lysandra Caron Yaxley?"

"I am sure that, that is not a question-"

"Mister Potter please answer me," Amelia said sternly.

Harry looked at her uncertainly, "I think it is better to see the memory of it,"

Amelia nodded and waved her hand. A few seconds later, an Auror came and Harry proceeded to give the memory for the penisieve which the second Auror held.

* * *

The Wizengamot saw a damp corridor that was, rather clean then they saw Harry walking through whistling a tune that Lily recognized immediately. A lullaby tune.

* * *

 _Memory Harry proceeded to walk to the further in until he reached a dark wooden door with a carving on it. He stopped whistling and opened the door without knocking._

 _"Hey love, watcha doing?"_

 _Inside was Lysandra Yaxley who was smiling sadly at him for some reason. "Nothing, I thought Ol' Snake face was going to keep you in the room forever,"_

 _Harry laughed, "Yep, the usual," He changed his face into a Voldemort looking one, "I am very disappointed in you Harry, crucio." He changed it back into his normal face and scrunched up his face, "Like what? Who gave you my permission to say my first name, and stop torturing your 'followers'! I think that's why they always fail!"_

 _"Well, I guess that's him, always torturing people. I'm beginning to think that he has a mental disorder or something." Lysandra pecked him across the cheek which Harry returned._

 _"He does. Anyways, you coming tomorrow?" He picked up some documents from the table and neatly put it on the side._

 _"Yeah, wouldn't miss it for the world, anyways can you do a favor for me?"_

 _"Yeah,"_

 _"I need you to get basilisk venom," She said seriously, wiping the smile off Harry's face._

 _"Okay, why?"_

 _"Orders," Lysandra said, she then walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him for a passionate kiss. "See you tomorrow, I guess,"_

 _Harry stood there, definitely thinking of something before nodding and walking out of the room. He carefully walked to the room right next to Lysandra's and rummaged a little through his desk before he grabbed a small vial. "You need it now?" Harry said he shook the small vial a little before heading to her room._

 _"Thanks," She grabbed the vial and ran into her room, slamming the door closed leaving a curious Harry standing alone in the corridors._

* * *

"Is that really the memory?" Amelia asked, a little disoriented, 'I thought he said that he killed her,'

"Yes..." He murmured, his voice barely audible. If it wasn't for the silent courtroom, no one would be able to hear it.

Her eyes went wide. "What happened to her?"

Harry looked at her pleadingly as if he didn't want to speak anymore but spoke anyway, "The next morning, the house elves found her dead in her room. I checked. It was basilisk venom that killed her."

A shocked silent ran through the hall which made the room- if possible- even more quiet.

"If I may ask, where were you planning to go the next day?" She raised her eyebrows.

"We were going to go see Hardwin and Harlow." He continued under Amelia's questioning gaze, "They're twins... Me and Lysandra's children." He murmured.

If possible, James' jaw dropped even further and would've looked funny if it wasn't for the circumstances.

"Children? When? Where?" James said aloud, Amelia couldn't blame him. He was secretly a grandfather which was shocking to all.

"We had babies a few years ago, twins actually, but since we didn't want Voldemort finding out about them, we decided to hide them at Malfoy Manor since we trusted them."

"What-"

Fudge coughed. "We would like it if we continued this later, meantime the trial." He pointed at his watch.

"Yes, the trial," Amelia said. She sat up and dusted her robes. "Did you kill Albus Dumbledore and Alastor Moody on orders by You-Know-Who? If not, then who?"

"Dumbledore, he was catching up on old age and Moody? He was suffering from an old curse, wouldn't last a year with that. Anyways, Dumbledore and Moody both said that if I killed them, I would be able to rise to the top easily since they were both pretty high on Voldemort's hit list," He took a deep breath, "I was a double agent."

"He lies! He lies!" Fudge screamed, which was a rather immature one.

"Minister Fudge," Amelia glared at him, "He is under Veritaserum. There is no way that he can lie through that." Fudge glared at Harry and sat down mouthing colorful words that shouldn't be said at all.

"Next, Illegal use of Unforgivables. I understand you pleaded guilty, but... How much of them were by free will?"

"I cast the Imperius quite a lot of times on trainees so that they could throw off the Imperius from both insane death eaters and Voldemort," Harry said.

"Trainees? Were you, by any chance in charge of training the new death eaters?" Amelia asked the rest of the Wizengamot, listening to the conversation with their undivided attention.

"Yes."

Amelia put her papers down and the Wizengamot had fallen into, urgently whispered conversations.

Fudge opened his mouth several times before closing it and then opening it until Amelia seemed to have kicked Fudge on the shin.

The whispers stopped and Amelia spoke once again. "Those in favor of clearing the accused of all charges?"

Fudge jerked his head to the rest of the Wizengamot and he was disappointed. More than half of the hands were up and that meant that he was free.

"And those in favor of conviction?" Amelia said although it was useless, not many would raise their hands this time around.

James looked around and saw red. Fudge dared to raise his hand with the toad Umbridge!

Fudge suddenly looked around and dropped his hand with several following him. He then spoke through suppressed rage- which wasn't working at all, Harry still saw how red his face was- "Very well... Cleared of all charges."

* * *

James stood up abruptly and walked towards Harry not bothering to speak with anyone. He looked at Harry and saw the sad face he wore and quickly shook him by the shoulders.

"D-dad?" Harry said weakly, his feet protesting under the pressure. After a few seconds, he collapsed into James' arms and fell unconscious.

* * *

When Harry woke up, he wasn't expecting to see all white... or anything like that. Even though his limbs protested, he sat up and groaned. A little light headed but that can be fixed. Right? Harry sat frozen for a little while until his vision came into focus and he saw 2 children sitting on his bed looking curiously at him.

"Daddy!" Both of them yelled, he winced from the immediate sound that vibrated his eardrums. The effects were immediate. Two pairs of arms wrapped around him, perhaps trying to squeeze the life out of him.

"You made us worry-"

"So much that-"

"We thought you were dead!" They finished together. The two soon jumped off the bed and went to Merlin knows where. Just then, Lily and James came into the room and also flung their arms onto him.

"Harold Jameson Potter you are forever grounded!" Lily shrieked, face filled with tears, and both Harry and James immediately groaning from hearing their name. Lily took a breath thinking of what to say until she heard soft giggles.

"Daddy, you're in trouble!" The boy, Hardwin said with Harlow giggling in the background. They just came into the room and saw their Grandma screaming, 'Lecturing' daddy would call it, at him.

James also noticed the children and saw that the boy had the Potter's hair and the girl had the girl in Harry's memory's hair which made him smile in delight. "So which one of you is Hardwin and which one of you is Harlow?" He couldn't help but ask since he thought that both Hardwin and Harlow were boy names.

"Ahem, nice to meet you, Grandpa, I'm _the_ great Hardwin Harold Potter and she's- ow!" Said Hardwin yelping when the said girl smacked him across the face.

"My name, my introduction!" She all but shrieked. "I'm Harlow Lysandra Potter. The _better_ twin." She added.

"No! I'm better!"

"No, _I_ am!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

Harlow sighed. "How about we're both better. At least better than daddy."

"Oi!" He grabbed both Hardwin and Harlow and ruffled their hair making it messy with Hardwin ("Hey! It took me _hours_ to get it nice!) and Harlow ("At least I have my mother's hair,") back on Harry's bed. The three didn't notice both Lily and James staring at them fondly and smiling sadly at how fast Harry grew up.

All was good... for now.

* * *

 **Horrible ending don't you think? At least I got the trial there and revealed the relationship between Harry and Lysandra. Sadly, I made her dead so... I don't know. Anyways, don't worry. The next chapter will include why Lysandra committed suicide or why the twins were living with the Malfoys.**


	8. The Reason Behind Everything

**Seek Beyond: Chapter 8 - The Reason Behind Everything**

* * *

 **Summary:** After the Battle of Hogwarts, everything is fine—well fine until the dark side is plotting something and a new prophecy is revealed there with a new dark lord rising trying to start a third wizarding war.

* * *

 **Warnings:** Uhm... Not much... maybe bad grammar? *winces*

* * *

 **Pairing(s):** Lysandra/Harry, normal HP ships, and maybe Sage/Ginny.

* * *

 **Spoilers:** Just need to know what Death Eaters are, Horcruxes, and that Snape is DEAD... (I know, It pains me too) otherwise, nothing else... I think...

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 _Flashback and Dreams_

 ** _"Parseltongue"_**

 **A/N and etc**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter nor do I make money writing this... fanfiction

* * *

 **A/N:** One of you guys asked me; _Is Harry a metamorphmagus? I don't get it, you really need to be more clear._ The answer to this is: Yes. In this fanfiction, Harry is a metamorphmagus and many other things that Harry wasn't in the original Harry Potter. Also, sorry for not being more clear.

Anyways, I can't believe it! So much people are following and favoriting this trash story of mine! Thank you!

* * *

Somewhere in a cold, dark manor stood three men wearing skull masks that terrorized many people.

"So he's the traitorous bastard?" Rudolphus said as he held a picture that made the others explode in anger.

"Yes! That half-blood brat has killed our master, he needs to be punished!" Rabastan hissed rather loudly.

"We must plan carefully. One wrong move and we may be facing dementors..." The smallest of the three said, surprisingly calm.

"Do you even care for him _Wallachia_?"

"I have told you to stop calling me that, It is Temno! Not _that_ name!" _Wallachia_ roared at the two known death eaters, "Or did Azkaban shrink your pea-brain?"

"Shut it! If the Dark Lord is _not_ dead. Just like the last time, he will resurrect and rebirth," Rabastan said confidently, not knowing that the objects that made their master capable of resurrecting were all destroyed.

"I see, then perhaps... I will seek beyond,"

* * *

"Uncle Sage! Wake up, wake up, wake up!" Harlow screamed with Hardwin jumping up and down on the bed.

Sage groaned, who just called him 'Uncle'? He slowly woke up and put his glasses on his face. "Wha-" He saw two children staring innocently at him. One had the Potter hair and the other had a familiar face. "Who're you?"

"Hi, Uncle Sage!" They both repeated.

"We were just thinking-"

"About daddy-"

"And we wanted to know what he liked!" They finished in tandem, grinning madly at each other.

"Daddy?" He raised his eyebrows, he stared at the familiar face before screaming, "You- Harry- What?!" He scrambled out of bed, not bothering to change his clothes. Then he ran out of the room in shock, nearly stumbling down the stairs if it wasn't for the railings. "Mum! Dad! Did Harry have any children?"

"Sage honey, what's with all of the ruckus?" Lily asked sweetly although knowing why, she waited for him to answer before saying, "Yes. It is Harry's child. All that we know is that the mother is dead and you're," She pointed at Sage, "An Uncle. Well, good morning to you!" Like that, she left the room leaving a bed-headed Sage behind.

Immediately, he ran to the dining room where James was sipping his coffee casually with both the twins who he still didn't really know on either side of him. James looked up from the daily prophet he was 'sharing' with the twins, "Good morning Sage, how was your day yesterday?"

"Good, I guess," He eyed the twins suspiciously who was grinning at James then staring innocently at him the next minute.

"Mornin' Dad," Harry stumbled into the dining room, obviously half asleep. He walked over to the twins and kissed them both on the forehead before sitting right next to Harlow. He looked at Sage, "I would-" He yawned,  
"Sit down if I were you, Merlin knows what the terrible two can do- and I know that mischevious looks on them. Those are the looks that Sirius gave me when he was planning something," Harry tried to ignore the fact that Harlow was tried to go under his arms while Hardwin was climbing on him- by pulling his hair (wince) and nearly choking him by pulling his shirt.

"Terrible twos?" Lily asked, who just came in from the kitchen.

Harry nodded and proceeded to drink tea from the cup. "Almost breakfast?" He asked.

"Yes," She nodded and walked to the living room leaving all of the male Potters in the dining room.

* * *

"Wait, you have children?" A gobsmacked Sage asked after downing a cup of tea that Minty the house elf just handed him.

Harry nodded slowly, "Yeah, what el- Ow! Hardwin get down!" He yelped. Hardwin, who successfully managed to climb all the way to the top and yank Harry's hair. When he got Hardwin down, he glared at Sage who just smiled sheepishly at him.

"I never thought of you as a father, you know that right?" Sage said.

Harry glared and put his nose in the air snottily, "For your information, I make a great father! It's you that I would be careful of,"

"Hey!" Sage cried, "I- I can be a great father,"

"Really," Harry raised his eyebrows at him, "Then where's your son?"

It was completely worth it to see Sage blush deep red and whack Harry on the head.

* * *

"Father," Said Draco.

"Yes, Draco?" Lucius replied. He was in the middle of reading the Daily Prophet, Lucius sighed and put it down. He faced his son and raised his eyebrows. "Well?"

"Do you miss the twins?" Draco blurted out, he wasn't sure if this was a good question but he couldn't help but wonder.

"Perhaps... Do I miss their laughs, pranks, and their kindness? Yes. Of course, I would never say this but they were good company." Lucius chuckled quietly remembering the particular memory where they pranked his hair white. He wasn't angry of course, but Narcissa did laugh a lot during that incident.

Draco nodded. "It's quiet here... I wonder if they're alright? I mean, this is where they were born and this is also where they pretty much grew up," He stared at the walls which were dark green.

"I'm sure that they're alright," Lucius said soothingly, "I-"

"Lucius, Draco?" Narcissa came into the room, she looked tired. Too tired. There were bags under her eyes and her hair was a little tangled.

"Yes, Mother?"

"Do you wish to visit Lysandra?"

"No- I mean," Draco sighed. "Yes,"

"Then we will go." Narcissa nodded as they took their wands with them. Five minutes later, the Malfoys were at Godric's Hollow.

"I wonder why he wanted her here," Draco mumbled in disgust as they passed the houses. They walked further into the village until they stopped at the cemetery. Lucius opened the gates and walked in casually with his wand in his holster. He kept on walking and when he stopped, he took out his wand and transfigured a rock nearby into a blue flower.

Draco stood behind Lucius and saw another flower beside's his father and was surprised. 'Not many would visit her, especially since she's a child of a well-known death eater- wait, was it Harry?' Draco thought to himself.

"Come Draco," Narcissa said softly, her face void of any emotions. Draco remembered. He remembered his mother teaching about pureblood etiquettes, and one of the rules were; Keep a Mask no matter what. He silently followed his mother and father out of the graveyard, all of them apparating back to the manor.

* * *

"Hey Harry," James mumbled.

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"You already did,"

James spluttered and glared half-heartedly at him before regaining his composure. "Nevermind, I'll just ask you straightforwardly; Why did you leave the twins with the Malfoys?"

Harry's smile was wiped off his face as he heard the questions. He thought of what to say for a few seconds before replying, "After a few months of being a death eater, I found out that the Malfoys were being death eaters unwillingly. Lucius was one because of his father and Draco was one because of his father's failure."

James nodded and left the room without a second thought... or a few thoughts.

'So they were Death Eaters unwillingly?' James thought to himself as he closed the door.

* * *

Harry watched as James left the room and sighed. He didn't really say the whole truth, nor did lie to him at all.

 _Flashback-_

 _"Ask him!"_

 _"No!"_

 _"Why not?"_

 _"He's a BLOODY LORD!"_

 _"And you're the heiress of the Yaxley family!"_

 _"And you're the Heir, Scion of the Noble house of Potter!"_

 _"Are we talking about Families? No. Anyways, I am NOT going to ask him-"_

 _"Then I'll ask him,"_

 _"No- wait, what?" Lysandra stuttered._

 _Harry nodded. "I'll ask him then; If it's_ so _bloody hard to ask just a simple question-" he imitated Lysandra's face, "Lord Malfoy, can you help us with the bonding ceremony? Thanks."_

 _Lysandra scowled and hit Harry over the head, "Then ask him!"_

 _"Fine!" Harry walked over to Lucius Malfoy and tapped his shoulder, "Lord M-Maf- Malfoy?" His mouth completely felt dry._

 _"Yes, Mister Potter?" Lucius sneered, Harry felt lost and he had a hard time speaking._

 _"W-Will... Will you help us with the bonding ceremony?- I mean, you don't need to help us, but we just need a proper Lord helping us and..."_

 _"You're rambling Mister Potter, and yes. I will help you- and if I may ask, who are you bonding with?" Harry definitely heard Lysandra giggling._

 _"San- Lysandra Caron Yaxley," From the corner of his eye, he saw Lysandra scowling at him and mouthing 'Harold Jameson Potter' which he grimaced at._

 _"Ahem."_

 _Harry immediately faced Lucius and blushed, "Oh, I'm sorry Miste- Lord Malfoy..."_

 _"No worries, Mister Potter, we all have our days where we just have to keep on speaking with our wives or future wife for you,"_

 _Harry felt Lucius' whole demeanor change and stared at him gaping. "Thank- thank you Lord Malfoy," He stuttered out. Lucius nodded and left him standing, holding a dreamy expression on his face._

 _"So, how was it Hero-boy?"_

 _Harry stared as Lysandra walked up to him, giggling madly and scowled._

 _"No thanks to you Caron-girl," He shot back. He felt giddy when he saw her shudder at the name._

 _"Nevermind, anyways, when should the Bonding Ceremony be?"_

Harry remembered the memory clear as day and sometimes, he would suddenly call out for her forgetting that she's dead. Dead, buried in Godric's Hollow. He looked up at the ceiling and remembered the other memory that always brought a smile to his face.

 _"Will you, Harold Jameson Potter, take this woman as your wedded wife?" Lucius said quietly._

 _"I will,"_

 _"Will you, Lysandra Caron Yaxley, take this man as your wedded husband?"_

 _"I will," Lysandra answered, mentally grimacing at the name._

 _"Now, please repeat after me," Lucius told Lysandra, "I Lysandra Caron Yaxley, take you, Harold Jameson Potter to be my husband, my constant friend and partner, and my love."_

 _"I Lysandra Caron Yaxley, take you, Harold Jameson Potter to be my husband, my constant friend, and partner, and my love," Lysandra repeated._

 _"I will work to create a bond of honesty, respect, and trust;"_

 _"I will work to create a bond of honesty, respect, and trust;"_

 _"One that withstands the tides of time and change, and grows along with us."_

 _"One that withstands the tides of time and change, and grows along with us."_

 _"I vow to honor and respect you for all that you are and will become,"_

 _"I vow to honor and respect you for all that you are and will become,"_

 _"Taking pride in who we are, both separately and together."_

 _"Taking pride in who we are, both separately and together."_

 _"I promise to challenge you_ , _and to accept challenges from you."_

 _"I promise to challenge you_ , _and to accept challenges from you."_

 _"I will join with you and our community in an ongoing struggle to create a world we all want to live in,"_

 _"I will join with you and our community in an ongoing struggle to create a world we all want to live in,"_

 _"Where love and friendship will be recognized and celebrated in all their many forms."_

 _"Where love and friendship will be recognized and celebrated in all their many forms."_

 _"Our home will be a sanctuary and a respite for us and for those whom we cherish."_

 _"Our home will be a sanctuary and a respite for us and for those whom we cherish."_

 _"Above all, I will give you my love freely and unconditionally."_

 _"Above all, I will give you my love freely and unconditionally."_

 _"I pledge this to you from the bottom of my heart, for all the days of our lives."_

 _"I pledge this to you from the bottom of my heart, for all the days of our lives."_

 _"So mote it be,"_

 _"So mote it be,"_

 _Lucius turned to Harry and said, "Mister Potter, please repeat after me, I Harold Jameson Potter take you, Lysandra Caron Yaxley to be my Wife, my constant friend, partner, and my love,"_

 _Harry nodded and repeated, "_ _I Harold Jameson Potter take you, Lysandra Caron Yaxley to be my Wife, my constant friend, partner, and my love,"_

 _"I will work to create a bond of honesty, respect, and trust;"_

 _"I will work to create a bond of honesty, respect, and trust;"_

 _"One that withstands the tides of time and change, and grows along with us."_

 _"One that withstands the tides of time and change, and grows along with us."_

 _"I vow to honor and respect you for all that you are and will become,"_

 _"I vow to honor and respect you for all that you are and will become,"_

 _"Taking pride in who we are, both separately and together."_

 _"Taking pride in who we are, both separately and together."_

 _"I promise to challenge you_ , _and to accept challenges from you."_

 _"I promise to challenge you_ , _and to accept challenges from you."_

 _"I will join with you and our community in an ongoing struggle to create a world we all want to live in,"_

 _"I will join with you and our community in an ongoing struggle to create a world we all want to live in,"_

 _"Where love and friendship will be recognized and celebrated in all their many forms."_

 _"Where love and friendship will be recognized and celebrated in all their many forms."_

 _"Our home will be a sanctuary and a respite for us and for those whom we cherish."_

 _"Our home will be a sanctuary and a respite for us and for those whom we cherish."_

 _"Above all, I will give you my love freely and unconditionally."_

 _"Above all, I will give you my love freely and unconditionally."_

 _"I pledge this to you from the bottom of my heart, for all the days of our lives."_

 _"I pledge this to you from the bottom of my heart, for all the days of our lives."_

 _"So mote it be,"_

 _"So mote it be,"_

 _Harry looked at his arm as a bright flashing string wrapped both him and Lysandra together, bonding them forever. After a few minutes- when the lights ceased, he stared at his ring finger which held a golden ring that said; LCP & HJP forever together._

 _Lucius spoke one last time, "By the power of your love and commitment, and the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss each other,"_

 _Lysandra walked forward as he too, walked forward until they were nose to nose and kissed. It was just a light kiss, but it was the kiss that bonded them fully. Completely._

But that smile faded as soon as it came by, he remembered it fully and kind of felt bad for Lucius who had to repeat the same thing twice. 'Anyway, how did he remember all those things? I kind of feel bad if he actually did something to remember everything,' Harry mused. He thought of one last memory, which wasn't bright at all. It was a memory of the time when he was depressed that Lysandra committed suicide.

 _Harry sat down on the chair and gazed sorrowfully at the photo of Lysandra and him standing together with the newborn babies. This wasn't an easy mission at all. Harry sighed and stood up to grab the photo to stare at the photo he secretly hoped would move and tell him that it was alright,_ **[A/N: This doesn't make any sense right?]** _but it didn't and that made him feel even more depressed._

 _'What did I do wrong to make her commit suicide?' He thought to himself._

 _He heard a knock on the door and perked up. He ran to the door but stopped himself. 'Stupid, stupid, stupid! Lysandra is dead! Why do I keep on thinking that she would show up?' He shook his head and opened the door. He looked down and saw a house elf carrying a letter._

 _"Mistress Sandy wanted to give Mipsy to give this is yous!" It squeaked. Harry crouched down gently took the letter. The letter wasn't suspicious at all. Just a plain old yellow envelope with contents with Merlin knows what in it... okay... maybe a little suspicious. Harry ripped the opening up and stared at the letter which made him gape._

 _"Lysandra!" Harry muttered under his breath, "Mipsy, you can go now," He carefully closed the door and read the letter two or three times to make sure that he wasn't hallucinating._

 ** _Dear Harry, (Harold sounded too serious)_**

 ** _This letter is for you, and for you ONLY. A few days ago, I committed suicide but not because of you!  
My father came in a week ago claiming to know that I was having an 'Affair' with the 'Filthy Potter'. He said that the only way that I could keep you alive was to kill myself to 'Purge the place up' as he said it. So don't worry, you won't have to become insane by one of the people anymore! Anyways, don't blame it on yourself. Blame it on me or mainly my father!_**

 ** _With lots of Love,_**

 ** _Sandra_**

 _Tears prickled his eyes and slowly blurred a few words in the letter. 'Is that why she killed herself? She killed herself just to save me?' He thought._

Even now, Harry felt tears running on his face every time he remembered the specific memory that gave him so much pain. In the end, he blamed her death on himself saying that because he fell in love with her, her father came and said that he would save him if she killed herself.

He stayed sitting there for a while until he saw himself staring at his father and godfather for barging into the room.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Death... Eaters- Rebels, attacking!" Sirius cried, his voice bordering on hysterical.


	9. Doubt? Then what's the Truth?

**Seek Beyond: Chapter 9 - Doubt? Then what's the truth?**

-o-

 **Summary:** After the Battle of Hogwarts, everything is fine—well fine until the dark side is plotting something and a new prophecy is revealed there with a new dark lord rising trying to start a third wizarding war.

-o-

 **Warning(s):** A lot of Killing Curses

 **Pairing(s):** Harry/Lysandra and the normal ships in the HP book... Except for the Ginny/Harry one... He's already taken and Harry's pretty old for Ginny in this story.

 **Spoiler(s):** You need to know what the Deathly Hallows are, Who the Lestrange Brothers are and who Lily and James Potter are. (duh)

-o-

"Speech"

 _Flashbacks and Dreams_

 _ **"Parseltongue"**_

 **A/N and etc**

 **-o-**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter nor do I make money writing this... fanfiction

-o-

 **A/N:** I'm pissed off... not at you guys (I love you guys) but at my classmate because she was like 'she's a bitch that should go deep in hell' to me and I was like 'no... you should go since you said that' but sadly, I never said that because I didn't want to get in trouble (I'm kinda a goody-two-shoes but a rule-breaker at the same time... it doesn't make sense right?)

-o-

Harry stared at his father and Sirius in shock. How did the rebels get in? This was Potter Manor, the Potter Manor where the unplottable place made it so special! He immediately stood up from the couch and grabbed their hands, dragging them out of the living room. He knew that their hand might be injured, but he really needed to talk with them privately.

"C'mon, If they really are here, then why are we staying here? Why aren't we fighting?" He spoke quietly, pulling both his father and Godfather up from the floor. They were a mess. Their clothes were ripped, they had scratches, gashes, and bruises marring their faces, and their hair was askew- well… mostly for Sirius. Not his father. His hair was always messy and untamable.

"Harold Potter, you are not going to fight!" His father wheezed out while Sirius was looking back and forth at him and his father, panting. He smirked. Of course, his father would treat him like a child, but he is an adult! An adult with two children!

"Dad," He sighed, "I'm an adult. I have legal- not illegal rights to fight-"

"That's not the point! What if you d-die- What if we lose you again?!" His father shrieked as he interrupted him.

"Well, I won't die and you won't lose me... again. If I don't fight, then Sage might fight- and you know how stubborn he is about fighting! He's even thicker than both of you combined!" He screamed as he took his wand out and ran out of the room, leaving his father and Sirius standing there in shock.

-o-

Temno gave Rudolphus the stink eye as he was forced to drink the icky Polyjuice Potion. Why was it always him? Just because he wasn't in the service of the Dark Lord as long as the Lestrange brothers didn't mean that he always had to have the short end of the stick! Rudolphus even had the nerve to call his Wallachia- that filthy name that his mother gave him that was originally his filthy fathers. He stood up and drank the red Polyjuice Potion in a gulp, not wanting to savor the taste- well, who would want to? If anyone did, then they're insane- Perhaps maybe more insane than The Lestrange Brothers and their ugly wife; Bellatrix, and that's saying something! Luckily, the female Lestrange is dead so he had no more problems of taking care of three insane people.

He watched as his hands became smaller and his body became for feminine-like. When the pain stopped, he quickly took out a mirror and found himself- herself- whichever one it is- staring at a beautiful woman with dark red hair that fell to her shoulders, with almond-shaped green eyes.

"Beautiful ain't she? If she wasn't so… 'light' and a mudblood, then maybe I would've taken her for myself," Rodolphus said as he leaned on the door frame.

Temno shuddered at the thought of what Rodolphus meant about the word 'Taken'. He immediately stopped looking at himself and glared at Rodolphus.

"Fine. Get on with it, this mudblood's face is making me filthy," He spat at Rodolphus.

Rabastan came into the room and gasped in mock shock, "You mean you weren't filthy before? Good! I would hate to speak to someone so tainted and… Filthy," Temno glowered at Rabastan but he didn't seem fazed at all, he actually looked giddy.

"One hour!" He said, "So where's the so-called 'Unplottable' Potter Manor?"

"Come, it's not _that_ unplottable though, all I had to do was to go through the Ministry floo network and BAM!" Rodolphus spread his arms like a child, "Potter Manor here we come!"

The Lestrange brothers skipped out of the room with Temno in tow. They walked through damp hallways, to dark ones with numerous empty paintings, to dusty corridors, and finally to the main room where there were three torches dimly lit.

Rabastan put some floo powder into his palm and dumped it onto his unsuspecting hand- as a result, he yelped- with Rodolphus sneering at him before saying;

"Just say Potter Manor, Earl of Stinchcombe- it's not that hard… or is it for your tiny brain?"

He raised his hand and made a violent gesture- but otherwise, quiet. Quietly, he mumbled 'Potter Manor, Earl of Stinchcombe,' and jumped into the fire. Leaving the Lestrange brothers either sneering or glaring at him.

-o-

When Temno got to the quiet Potter Manor, he quickly ran up the stairs to one of the rooms and opening it, revealing Lily Potter, sleeping soundly. Tip-toeing, he put Lily Potter under a strong sleeping spell before hiding her under the bed, making sure that she wouldn't wake up anytime when he was around. All of a sudden, his eyes widened and he quickly touched his pocket and sighed in relief. Good thing he had the bottles of Polyjuice with him, otherwise, he would have to see the eldest Potter pointing his wand at him. Temno internally shuddered. No one would want to suffer the wrath of the eldest Potter, strong or not, Potter would always find a way to defeat his enemy and that scared him and the Lestrange brothers sometimes.

Temno walked down the stairs, trying to look as casual- as casual as Lily Potter can look- as possible. When he got to the bottom of the stairs, he quickly found out that James Potter and Sirius Black were in the main room speaking to each other. How stupid was he?! Flooing into the Manor when they were up?! No way! He wasn't that suicidal! After a few seconds of intently listening to the conversation, he sighed in relief. They never noticed that he was in the manor… yet.

He silently walked away from the door and quickly walked to the stairs where he heard an immediate bang with footsteps.

"Mum, Dad! Did Harry have any children?" Temno saw that it was just the youngest Potter boy so he created the most 'Lily' looking mask he could make and replied,

"Sage honey, what's with all of the ruckuses?" He asked sweetly, of course, he knew that the eldest Potter had a child, twins actually- with the Yaxley Heiress. He quickly said, "Yes. It is Harry's child. All that we know is that the mother is dead and you're," He pointed at the youngest Potter, "An Uncle. Well good morning to you!" He quickly shuffled to the other room and felt the familiar tingling sense again so he took out a mirror and found himself returned to his original form- Temno. Panicked, he took out one of the vials of Polyjuice potion and immediately drank it, turning right back into Lily Potter. He stared at himself in the mirror once again, albeit shakily and sighed in relief; he had flawlessly turned into Lily Potter once again.

Slowly, he opened the door and saw the twins playing on the eldest Potter… Literally. One was trying to go under Potter's arm and the other was climbing him like a pole.

"Terrible twos?" He asked as he came out of the kitchen.

The eldest Potter nodded and then asked:

"Almost breakfast?"

"Yes," He replied, although not really knowing if breakfast really is coming soon. Acting before thinking, he walked- rather quickly- out of the room leaving the Potters in the dining room.

When he closed the door and was sure that he saw the Eldest Potter watching him suspiciously. Did he do something wrong? He walked further into the manor and found an old fireplace in one of the rooms and smirked. If Lord Potter didn't keep tabs on who was entering the manor from the main fireplace, then Potter definitely wouldn't be keeping tabs on this old one.

-o-

Temno started the fire and took some old floo powder to fire-call the Lestrange brothers. Quietly, he mumbled 'Riddle Manor' and said;

"You; Rodolphus, Rabastan… you there?"

There wasn't any sound at first but soon he was able to hear a soft shuffling and then one of them replied, "Yeah, you found 'im- I mean, them?"

"Yes. I found an old fireplace and so far, I found that Potter doesn't keep tabs on fireplaces nor does he put alarms on who enters the house," He snorted, "Seems like he's an idiotic Gryffindor,"

"... are we able to go through this?" Rodolphus spoke- or he thought it was Rodolphus, one may never know which by fire-call… both had bad speaking abilities, but sometimes… they surprise him by speaking like a sane person. Literally.

"Yeah, if I was able to fire-call you and come through the main fireplace without them noticing, then you guys can definitely come,"

-o-

Harry growled as the unknown death eater ducked from his spell. Why did everything bad happen to him? First, he was hit with a shitty skin peeling curse, then he had Fudge and Umbridge wanting to get him into Azkaban without a trial, and now?! Now, some death eater rebels want to attack Potter Manor.

"Sectumsempra!" He whispered as he ducked the killing curse. Luckily, the death eater couldn't dodge the spell fully so it hit the man on the shoulder, spewing blood on the unknown death eater's face. Immediately, he ducked another killing curse from Rodolphus Lestrange and huffed. Will the man stop being so rash and… predictable? For the last hour, that man only fired killing curses and in bloody obvious places that made him very capable of dodging it, thank you very much.

Why was it only him that fought? He knew that his father made sure Sage didn't fight and Sirius and his father were recovering from the attack… so where was his mother? He thought for a few seconds before gasping. That unknown death eater was in Polyjuice Potion, that's why his mother was acting strangely today!

"Hey Potter," The unknown death eater drawled, sneering at him, "Did she really love you? If yes, then why would she commit suicide? Maybe because you were a filthy half-blood!" The unknown death eater cackled. The man's voice filled the air and gave him an uncertain vibe.

"Who are you?" Harry said as he narrowed his eyes into slits.

"Temno. My name is Temno-"

"He means Wallachia Temno!" Rabastan screamed as some Aurors appeared and started fighting with him.

"IT IS JUST TEMNO!" Said person screamed at Rabastan as he cast another nasty cutting curse at Harry.

Harry hissed in pain as the cutting curse slashed open his arm. Doubt started to fill in him. Did Lysandra really love him, and did she suddenly regret being with him? Is that why she committed suicide? Was the letter a big white lie? Harry stood there for a while and soon, darkness engulfed him with Wallachia- Temno- whichever one it is- sneering at him.

"Bye Bye Potter," Temno said as he apparated away from the spot.

-o-

Harry woke up from the weird darkness and found himself staring at his bedroom ceiling. Why was he here- oh… the attack… Lysandra…

His thoughts were cut short when the door opened and a bunch of footsteps rumbled the floor making him feel more awake than ever and as he sat up from the bed, he was immediately pushed down and by the twins and groaned.

"Daddy! Don't wake up! Grandma, Grandpa, Uncle, He's awake!"

Harry groaned once again as more footsteps came up.

"How're you doing, son?" His father said warmly, although he looked like a mess. His head was bandaged, along with his arms and he saw him sporting numerous bruisings like on the face.

"You look like shit," He said and his father laughed, though his voice sounded a little tired.

"How about you? You were pretty beaten up too," His father asked.

"Dad! What about mum? The person who was polyjuiced as mum was a death eater- wait, in the first place, why didn't you keep tabs on the floo network?"

His father smiled sadly and sighed, "We were repairing the fireplace, so for now… I guess we're vulnerable to an attack,"

He watched helplessly as his father left the room, looking depressed. He wanted to help him, but how? How would he help him- by telling that it's alright? Harry shook his head and laid back on his bed but this time, a different thought came up in his mind. Did Lysandra really love him, or was that all a lie? Did she really commit suicide just because he was a half-blood?

As these thoughts clouded his mind, he remembered something that Albus Dumbledore had told him:

'Harry, the spirits of the dead is right beyond us. We even may be able to meet them in the forest,'

Harry thought about it again, and his eyes widened. Maybe he could find the answers right in front of the forbidden forest!

Harry scrambled out of the bed and quietly walked down the stairs, making sure to not disturb anyone. When he got to the bottom of the stairs, he put on his invisibility cloak and whispered 'Hogwarts, Dumbledore's Office,' and left.

-o-

Harry quietly walked out of the office and went down the stairs, avoiding some of the leftover rubble from the battle. When he reached the edge of the Forbidden Forest, he stood there for a few seconds, reliving the memory of Voldemort casting the killing curse on Sage.

Harry shook his head and kept on walking deeper into the forest until something glinting in the light caught his eye. Looking around, making sure that no one was watching him, he picked up the stone that was glinting and he stared at the stone for a while until his mind finally processed what he was seeing.

-o-

 **A/N: Horrible cliffhanger, I know but anyways I think I made the chapter with good grammar... maybe...**

 **Also, I finished the Finals yesterday and I am officially on Winter Break! Sadly, I got 159 out of 161 on my World Language finals and I felt like crying bc I wanted to get 160 but you know, I shouldn't blame it on the school; I should actually blame it on myself. Yesterday, I had the math finals and I was pretty confident that I got at least a 95% on my test but who knows... I might get a lower grade...**


	10. Three? Wait, what?

**Seek Beyond: Chapter 10 - Three? Wait, what?**

-o-

 **Summary:** After the Battle of Hogwarts, everything is fine—well fine until the dark side is plotting something and a new prophecy is revealed there with a new dark lord rising trying to start a third wizarding war.

-o-

 **Warning(s):** Blood... I guess...

 **Pairing(s):** Harry/Lysandra and the normal ships in the HP book... Except for the Ginny/Harry one... He's already taken and Harry's pretty old for Ginny in this story.

 **Spoiler(s):** You need to know what the Deathly Hallows are.

 **I think... If you guys didn't read the chapter with the trial for Harry, then I think you guys should...**

-o-

"Speech"

 _Flashbacks and Dreams_

 _ **"Parseltongue"**_

 **A/N and etc**

 **-o-**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter nor do I make money writing this... fanfiction

-o-

 **A/N:** A Horrible I am! I didn't even finish editing this chapter and yet... I'm uploading this... Such an Idiot I am...

-o-

Breathing fast and hard, Harry stared at the dark stone. It was a black stone with a triangle—representing the Cloak, the vertical line—representing the wand, and lastly, the circle—representing this stone.

He closed his eyes and turned the stone over three times in his hand. Slowly and quietly, he heard slight movement—shuffling right in front of him. He knew what was going to happen so he opened his eyes and his breathing labored.

Standing right in front of him was Lysandra and a girl that resembled her very much. While the girl had brown hair Lysandra had blonde hair, both had pale skin and dark blue eyes.

Harry saw that they were neither ghost nor truly flesh but for a second, just for a second, he thought she was really there. He stared at her as she held her usual, bright smile and started to move forwards towards him.

"I'm sorry," Harry breathed out, though not really sure what he was sorry for. Her death? The pain he had given her? He watched his shoes, uninterested while Lysandra raised her hand and made an attempt to touch him on the cheek.

"There's no need to be sorry Harry, look at me, you have nothing to be sorry for… If there was someone who had to be sorry, it would be Temno,"

Harry jerked his head to Lysandra.

"What did Temno do?"

"Killed me, and killed Isabelle," Lysandra said bluntly as she pointed at the girl which Harry realized that, that was her daughter.

"That bad man killed me and mommy, so I want you to protect my younger sisters and brother," Isabelle said as she smiled brightly,

"W—What about the letter?" He said, confused. "You told me that your father made you kill yourself—"

"That wasn't me,"

"...What?"

"That wasn't me… that was a plan for you to blame yourself for my death —"

"Then why did you need the poison?"

"...Poison?"

Lysandra's answer caught him off guard as he stared at her in shock.

"You asked for _Basilisk Venom_!" He half screamed. "You said—that you needed Basilisk Venom the day before we were supposed to go visit Hardwin and Harlow—"

"Polyjuice Potion," Lysandra said, rather bluntly.

Harry felt stupid. Was that person in Polyjuice Potion — That person in Polyjuice Potion… kissed him! He felt his face go red and groaned.

-o-

"Uh oh, Harry's going into _Harry-must-blame-himself_ mode," Lysandra said as she watched Harry walk around in a small circle while hitting himself in the face, blushing furiously.

" _Harry-must-blame-himself_ mode?"

"Yes. It's when he's blushing and starts to blame himself for something, and for now, I think the person in Polyjuice Potion did something to him,"

"Like what mummy?" Isabelle whispered. Her eyes became wide "Uh oh, did that bad man- I mean, did that person… kiss… him?"

Lysandra nodded and sighed.

"He's one of the most paranoid people I know- Harry I mean, and I feel like he was under a _confundus charm_ or he really is an idiot," Lysandra grumbled "Being him, I'm pretty sure that he's an idiot, because I'll tell you this; he could get the highest grade in any subject, but when it comes to romance, he goes all… stupid,"

Isabelle nodded and watched as Harry sat up straight and cleared his throat, slightly blushing.

"So… I hope you weren't talking about me,"

Lysandra rolled her eyes but smiled fondly. "You know me, always talking. Anyways, thanks for everything… Everything that you did for me," she said.

Isabelle nodded and added, "Take care of my little siblings or I'll come back as a ghost and haunt you!"

"Thanks, I'll love some kind of haunting," Harry said as he rolled his eyes. "It's been kinda lonely,"

"I know… I know," Said Lysandra. She waved her hand around and smiled brightly—which Isabelle copied.

-o-

"...Well?"

"Well, what?" Harry snapped. "What am I supposed to say?"

"Maybe you should start talking before a shove a truth potion into your mouth," Madame Pomfrey shot back, her temper rising. "Or…" Her voice quieter, "Why you are here when I heard that Potter Manor was attacked and the occupants were- in your mother's words—'Tied in their bed, hopefully sleeping'"

Harry smirked and replied with feigned innocence, "Well Poppy, I guess I never heard that since maybe… I snuck out,"

Madame Pomfrey shook her head and smiled sadly, "You came here to see if the rumors were true… right?" She raised her hands and put it on Harry's shoulders. "The resurrection stone… It's a load of bollocks and I think you should leave it there,"

Harry didn't reply but as soon as she said it, he sobered up and tears welled in his eyes with the lump in his throat making him unable to speak. Tears fell from his face and dropped on the floor, making a distinguishable 'plop' sound and soon, he cried out clinging to Madame Pomfrey as if his life depended on it.

"There there, shh… it's okay," She cooed. She remembered the time she been the shoulder to cry on for him years ago and smiled sadly. "I bet you've been holding it all in for years, hmm?"

She didn't expect any sound to come from him other than the quiet whimpers and hiccups but she still heard the small 'yes' from him, albeit muffled.

-o-

When the tears finally stopped, Harry sat up and blushed a little and Madame Pomfrey raised her eyebrows. He replied:

"What am I thinking? I'm over 25 and I'm still crying like a child-"

"There's nothing wrong with that. It's perfectly normal, and when you're forced to carry a burden for a long time, I bet that after a while, they'll crack and I personally think that it's better for you to let it all go right now rather than during a… Meeting or something," She saw Harry crack a smile at her and she sighed in relief.

"Personally, I think that since it's so dark, It is important to return home so that you don't end up being screamed at,"

Harry chuckled, "I don't think I'm ever not going to be yelled. It's either going to be Lilac, Sage, Remus, Sirius, Dad, or—merlin forbid—Mum."

"Perhaps, if you do not want to be yelled, I believe that you should go home," Madame Pomfrey said.

-o-

"...Well?"

"We've been over this!" Harry groaned, "You will not shove a truth potion into my mouth and I was not tied to my bed by mum!"

"No, we didn't," Lilac snapped, "We didn't go over this, but if you want…"

"Fine. I was at Hogwarts. Nothing more, nothing less. Happy?"

"No,"

"Sorry about that, but I'm taken for the rest of the lovely afternoon. Goodbye," Harry said as he pushed Lilac aside.

-o-

Harry walked to the kitchen and made sure that no one was here. When he found what he was looking for he smiled and lifted the knife and closed his eyes, ready for the pain and brought the dangerous weapon down to his chest until someone opened the door and screamed.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HARRY!" He heard his father scream at him. As soon as he felt the warm, sticky substance on his body, he opened his eyes and saw that his father was holding his body, sobbing uncontrollably.

"...Dad?"

"Idiot! Why- Why did you try to do that?" He saw his father reach out to the knife that was in him and he noticed that the knife wasn't in his chest but in his abdomen but his father wasn't reassured at all.

"James, what's going on- HARRY!" Lily shrieked as she ran into the kitchen "Sage, Lilac— WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! GET THE TWINS OUT OF HERE!"

-o-

"Ickle Potters, finally losing the traitor," Jefferson sang aloud as James growled at him.

"He isn't a traitor!" Sage shrieked, when he saw Jefferson smiling he said, "What are you smiling about?"

Said Jefferson smiled even more brightly and spoke in a sickly sweet voice, laced with arrogance:

"He didn't tell you about the two, he might as well not be speaking about the third!"

"...What?"

"The third one, don't you know?" Jefferson chuckled, "Ickle Potter isn't telling you something... Maybe that's why he committed suicide—"

"—He isn't dead!" Both Sage and Lilac screamed.

"Isn't he?"

"Wait," James spoke up, "How do you know that he tried to stab himself?"

The smiled left Jefferson's face and in seconds, the arrogant face turned into a fearful one.

"Nothing you need to know," He spat angrily but the Potters knew something was wrong. How did he know that Harry had tried to kill himself?

-o-

 **A/N:** I told you so, I told you so, I told you so! This chapter is the **worst** because I DID NOT DO A SECOND DRAFT, NOR DID I EDIT IT.  
Anyways... This might be the last chapter of 2017... and it was horrible...


	11. Prophecy and The Third

**Seek Beyond: Chapter 11 - Prophecy and the Third**

-o-

 **Summary:** After the Battle of Hogwarts, everything is fine—well fine until the dark side is plotting something and a new prophecy is revealed there with a new dark lord rising trying to start a third wizarding war.

-o-

 **Warning(s):** A LOT of scene change here

 **Pairing(s):** Lysandra/Harry and the normal book ones... except Harry/Ginny... bc he's already taken

 **Spoiler(s):** You need to know Regulus Black... **Anyways, Grimmauld Place was NOT used as the Order of The Phoenix headquarters this time... because he wasn't a wanted criminal this time...**

-o-

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 _Flashback and Dreams_

 _ **"Parseltongue"**_

 **A/N and etc**

-o-

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter nor do I make money writing this... fanfiction

-o-

 **A/N:** I changed the cover and title because it just didn't match the story...

-o-

 **Q &A: **(People asked me some questions so I'm going to answer them all anonymously)

 **Q:** What's the meaning behind your new username?

 **A:** shiruko is from Oshiruko... you know... the food with mochi... and skr is the consonants in my name...(and yes, my name is an Asian name...)

 **Q:** Are you going to write about how Tenmo looks?

 **A:** It's Temno and yes... soon... nevermind, I'm just going to say this right now:

 **How Temno Looks:** He has black hair and metallic blue eyes with pale skin... and... a scar by his eye marring his _beautiful_ face... (the reason is going to be coming out in the later chapters)

 **Q:** When do you update this story?

 **A:** Every week to every one or two months.

 **Kay, that's all for today but feel free to ask me any questions! (How to ask questions is on my profile. Just press my name on the top)**

-o-

"What?" Temno said "You come back here telling me that the Potter boy _tried_ to kill himself? I told you, I told you to keep him away from all the dangerous stuff—I told all of you to MAKE SURE HE DOESN'T DIE!"

The man in the shadow cowered and whimpered.

"M—my Lord—what—what is the reason t—to keep him alive—"

"—TO ACTIVATE THE SECOND PROPHECY!" Temno screamed, "WE NEED POTTER TO BE ALIVE IN ORDER TO ACTIVATE IT, WE NEED HIS STUPID WIFE DEAD TO ACTIVATE IT!"

Temno growled and threw the cruciatus at the man, not satisfied at all with his screams.

"P—please, My Lord," The man croaked "Have mercy—please!"

Temno narrowed his eyes at the man and sneered.

"Fine… I'll have mercy, but I need you to do one more thing…"

"Thank you, you are so kind My Lord—"

"Shut up—and if you fail this, you are going to go beyond!"

-o-

Sage stood leaning on the white hospital wall, watching as Lilac paced back and forth, looking up every now and then.

How did Jefferson know that Harry had tried to commit suicide?

As the thoughts clouded his mind, he saw from the corner from his eye, a strange man wearing a black cloak with a hood over his head, covering his face. Sage looked up. The man was wearing boots that _clicked_ and _clacked_ with each step and a robe under his cloak that billowed as he walked, revealing three wands on his hip—something that unnerved Sage _a lot_.

Though at one glance, no one would notice anything suspicious about him but if they thought about the man one more time, they would normally think that having _three_ wands stuck to the hip and wearing a hood inside a _hospital_ itself was suspicious—not that people in the Wizarding World were normal in the first place. Sage narrowed his eyes at him and saw that the man looked nervous under the hood.

Sage looked at his father curiously and saw that he too, was staring at the man suspiciously. Quietly, he walked over to his father and asked:

"Is it just me, or was that man in the black cloak suspicious?"

"...Not just you," James said "that man screams suspicious—I mean three wands on his hip? Anyone would notice that and that nervous look… it looks as if he's been ordered to do something and _can't_ screw up,"

"Yeah… I thought he looked a little suspicious,"

-o-

Harry slowly opened his eyes and waited a few seconds for it to go into focus. He sat up and winced.

"Oww…" He said as he rubbed his abdomen."Huh?"

He looked up and saw Hardwin and Harlow holding hands, staring at him with tear streaked eyes.

"—Why," They said in tandem.

"Do… you not like 's?" Hardwin said, "did you think that we were horrible chi—childs so—"

"—is that why—why you wanted to… see mummy—"

"—but daddy said that mummy is up there," Hardwin said as he pointed at the ceiling.

Both of the children stopped speaking and stared at Harry; who felt uncomfortable under the stares. It was painful for Harry to look at them when their crying face reminded him of Lysandra.

"Look, Hardwin—Harlow," Harry said "I… I love you guys… I—I didn't mean to do that—"

"And how do you explain why you didn't mean to commit suicide when dad saw you try to put the knife through your—"

"Lilac," Harry said, his face cold "That—that is not something to be discussed here,"

He looked at the twins purposely and shook his head.

"Anyways, I was just being my normal, stupid self," At the questioning look of the twins, he continued "you know, thinking that I can take care of you and meet your mum,"

"...Mummy?"

"Yes, Harlow… Mummy—"

"—so… does daddy still love 's?" Hardwin said "will—will we ever meet mummy again?"

Harry smiled and replied;

"Yes, Hardwin… one day, we will meet her,"

-o-

"Hello Lucius, how are you doing today?" Harry said as he bowed his head with respect.

"Hello," Lucius said stiffly "I am fine but alas, I am not here to have a pleasant chat—to be completely honest, it may be far from pleasant but bear with me Harry, it might be important if you hear this,"

"Okay…" Harry said "What—what is the thing that may be important to hear?"

Lucius looked around and silently cast a privacy charm around. When he put his wand away, he sat down and said;

"Macnair has _kindly told_ me that some of the remaining rebels are aiming to activate some kind of prophecy to start a third wizarding war," Lucius said. He continued at Harry's curious looks "And when I mean _kindly told_ I mean _forcefully_ tell me, but don't tell anyone that,"

Harry snorted but turned serious quickly.

"Who—who wishes—or who wants to activate this prophecy and what is it about?"

"Sadly, the contents of the prophecy is unknown but all that Macnair has told me was that the prophecy was about you, your children, and… Lysandra Potter nee Yaxley,"

"So… in order to activate the prophecy… they killed off Lysandra?" Harry asked questioningly.

Lucius shook his head. "As I said, the reasons for some of their actions are unknown but the prophecy was about you—mostly you… but I did hear one part of the prophecy," Lucius raised his hands to stop Harry from interrupting, " _At the flee, the third will come, given the name of its forebear and dowager,_ "

"At the flee… the third will come—"

"—given the name of its forebear and dowager," Lucius finished "Anyways, I shall get going now, I wouldn't want to miss a meeting that our dear old Fudge is holding,"

-o-

"Get the prophecy right!"

Harry jerked his head to the door and listened quietly.

"I—I'm sorry My Lord—"

"Then listen! _With the deadly force saving thyself, bringing him central, will he be sorrow,_

 _the dark warrior will rise, a time of war will follow,_ now do you get it?"

"Y—yes, I'm s—sorry My Lord—"

"Shut up—That's it! That is—that is it, I won't hold my patience any longer!"

"N—no!" The man squeaked in terror "P—please, please have m—mercy—"

"I gave you _mercy_ last time but you failed the assignment—no more, no more!"

Harry waited for them to continue but after a few minutes, he cautiously opened the door and saw no one standing and sighed.

What were they talking about? Was the prophecy a real one, and was that prophecy the same one that Lucius was talking about?

Is… Is the dark warrior _Temno_?

-o-

"No fever: check, no broken bones; check, wound healed; check," the nurse said, "okay Mister Potter, you are finally free to go—"

"Finally!" Harry interrupted "Finally free from the boring place!"

He got out of the bed and tried to get out of the room but was pulled back rather harshly.

"But!" the nurse continued "Don't do any harsh exercise—do you understand?"

"But I never do harsh exercise,"

The nurse rolled her eyes but smiled fondly at him.

"Now off to trot!" she said, "Don't get hurt next time!"

"I'll try!"

Harry apparated to Potter Manor and walked to the twin's room quietly, making sure that his siblings and parents wouldn't notice him. When he got to the twin's room, he slowly opened the door quietly and looked for the twins.

"Hardwin, Harlow," Harry called out "Can you come here?"

Harry heard faint footsteps and saw two small children running towards him eagerly.

"Daddy—"

"—Shh," He said "We need to stay quiet,"

"Quiet?" Harlow whispered.

" _Quiet_ ," He said, "now, can you come with me?"

The twins nodded slowly and Harry smiled.

"Thanks," He held out his hands in front of the twins "grab my hand, we're going to apparate,"

"Yay—oops—sorry daddy," Harlow said, correcting herself when she accidentally screamed slightly. She reached her hand to Harry and squeezed his hand.

"C'mon Hardw'n," She said.

Hardwin nodded and grabbed Harry's other hand and smiled up at him "Where are we goin' daddy?" He said.

"Just—just somewhere," Harry replied.

The three apparated out of the house but all of a sudden, they were pulled out and fell to the ground this a thump.

Harry looked around and saw a lot of people slowly surrounding him. Instinctively, he grabbed out to the twins and held them tightly when they whimpered softly.

"Oh lookie," One of the men said, his smiling face revealing crooked teeth "It's Potty and his cub!"

Harry stiffened at the name ' _cub'_ and looked around. Everyone had scars all over their face with a few gashes and bruises that was about two days old. He hugged the twins even tighter and made sure that no one was able to hurt them.

"What—what do you want?" Harry said.

"Ah, straight to the point eh? I like him, he's better than some people!" The man—leader Harry thought—growled the last part and faced the other members who stilled. "Anyways, what I want is your cubs, I'll bet that they'll make some wonderful… Family,"

Harry stood up and faced them with anger. "There's nothing to give for your… family, but was that a good idea—I mean taking me out whilst apparating? I'll bet the order members are going to appear soon," He lied "Oh! There's a few, Sirius, Dad, over here!"

While the group of people looked away to where he pointed, he tried apparating but soon found out that there were anti-apparating and anti-magic wards around. He silently cursed and ran to the nearest building—which was Grimmauld Place and opened the middle door and slammed it closed. When he was sure that no one was going to come in, he turned and saw that there was a wand right in front of him.

"Who are you?" The man growled and Harry saw that he looked unnaturally like Sirius, albeit less… elegant looking.

"Harry… Harry Potter," He said and shielded the twins from him. In response, the man chuckled warmly and said;

"Ah… She said that you would come soon, Anyways, my name's Regulus. Regulus Black,"

Harry thought for a moment before asking "Are you—by any chance— related to Sirius?"

Regulus smiled and nodded. "Brothers actually—"

"I—I—Sirius told me that his brother was killed by Voldemort!" Harry spluttered. "I mean—that's what Sirius told everyone,"

"Well… I didn't move in here until… until a few years ago and I'm not dead, thank you very much—why did Sirius say that?"

"Well—well he never saw you for over a decade," Harry replied "and one of the death eaters yelled at him saying—or taunted that you were killed by Voldemort,"

"Well… That's not true— Oh! I'm sorry, I'll get some _band-aids_ right away!" Regulus said as he ran further into the house.

"What—" Harry looked down and saw that Hardwin was shielding Harlow and had a cut on his cheek that was bleeding furiously. He held the twins in his arm and walked to where Regulus was.

-o-

Harry dropped the twins in the living room with Regulus and walked further into the house and stopped when he heard soft giggling. He stood right in front of a black, dusty door and listened carefully.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hello?" The person—child—girl behind the door replied.

Harry jumped when he heard another voice right behind him.

"Oh, Lilith there you are—oh, how many times have I told you not to go into the dusty black doors?" Said Regulus.

"Um… a lot?" The door opened and Harry's breath hitched.

The girl was literally the carbon copy of Lysandra but had black highlights in her hair. Regulus looked back and forth and hastily said;

"Oh, Lilith—meet Harry, Harry, meet Lilith… your _daughter_ ,"

"Oh hello, Lilith—wait what?"

-o-

 **A/N:** Um... so... Last Chapter, I wrote **A Horrible I am!** But what I truly meant was 'A Horrible person I am!'  
Please... read and review... I know it's weird of me to ask but just... please... I kind of like it when people leave reviews


	12. His Past and Desire

**Seek Beyond:** Chapter 12 - His Desire and Past

-o-

 **Summary:** After the Battle of Hogwarts, everything is fine—well fine until the dark side is plotting something and a new prophecy is revealed there with a new dark lord rising trying to start a third wizarding war.

-o-

 **Warnings:** Blood and Insanity

 **Pairing(s):** The normal Harry Potter ships except... except Harry/Ginny.

 **Spoiler(s):** Who the Lestrange brothers are

-o-

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 _Flashback and Dreams_

 _ **"Parseltongue"**_

 **A/N and etc**

-o-

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter nor do I make money writing this... fanfiction

-o-

 **A/N:** Okay, so I changed the title but the summary is still the same okay.

-o-

 **The original title of this story was Betrayed Sacrifice.**

-o-

"Oh, Lilith—meet Harry, Harry, meet Lilith… your _daughter._ " Regulus said.

"Oh hello, Lilith—wait what?"

Regulus smiled at him and repeated. "Harry, meet Lilith—"

"—I get the meet Lilith part but last time I checked, I only had one daughter, Harlow—"

"—Ahh, that girl—how's she? Making trouble again?" Regulus said. "Anyways, you have two daughters. _Two_."

Harry gaped as Regulus continued.

"Lilith Cassiopeia Potter. Courtesy of your dream of having the third daughter named Lilith Cassiopeia—"

"—Given the name of its forebear and dowager…"

"...Yes… True…" Regulus mumbled. "At the flee, the third will come, given the name of its forebear and dowager."

"How—how did you know?" Harry asked. "Isn't that the… _prophecy_?"

Regulus nodded and looked at Lilith sadly.

"I know some parts of it," Regulus said. "Do… do you know who Wallachia Temno is?"

Harry nodded. "I met him after my trial. He was… strange—er—how should I say this—"

"—Insane?"

Harry snorted a little.

"Insane? Kinda, but more like mad,"

"Anyways, where was I—yes—Wallachia Temno. I personally don't know what his goals are, but what I do know is that Temno killed Lysandra to start this prophecy—the prophecy to start… a third Wizarding War," Regulus said quietly. "It was a good thing that you reached Lilith before them though, I don't know what would have happened if they reached her first,"

"What… what would have happened?"

"Temno would've taken her and did what he wished with her, and Lysandra knew that so before her… you know, she brought young Lilith here and told me to protect her until you came,"

"Daddy!" Cried the twins from the other room.

"What is it?"

"Who's that?" The twins pointed their fingers at Lilith.

"It—it's your little sister," Harry said. "Hardwin and Harlow, meet Lilith, Lilith, meet Hardwin and Harlow."

"N—Nice to meet you," Lilith said shyly.

"Nice to meet you too!" They said in tandem, shaking her hand.

The twins quickly jerked their heads towards Harry and bombarded him with questions such as:

"When was she born?" or "Daddy! Did you make another child with another mummy?"

The… the latter question had Harry choking on his tea and blushing bright red.

An hour later, Harry stood up from the couch and faced Regulus.

"Well, I need to leave soon—Regulus um… would you be so kind to take care of the twins and Lilith for a while? I need to do something… you know,"

Regulus nodded.

"Just be careful okay?" Regulus said. "And—and Harry, I would watch out today. I've been feeling some really bad vibes since you came here and I don't want these children," Regulus gestured the twins and Lilith. "—to get orphaned, so be careful okay?"

Harry nodded and kissed the three on their heads and walked out of the house.

When passed the wards, he saw a red light sailing towards him. He quickly raised his wand to shield himself, but to his horror, the red light jerked and hit him in the back.

-o-

"Dad!" Sage screamed. "Where's Harry?"

"I don't know!" James said. "All that we know is that he took the twins and left!"

"Wait, when did he take the twins with him?"

"That's the thing. According to St. Mungos Harry was let out thirty minutes before we found the twins gone. About an hour later, we found werewolves by Sirius' house waiting for something—"

"—Ahem," Sirius said as he pointedly looked at Remus. James smiled apologetically as Lily spoke.

"Honey, what if Harry went home and took the twins, then went to Grimmauld Place where the werewolves somehow knew about the place?" Lily suggested.

James stilled and looked at Lily in the eye.

"How? Only a Black can get in—according to Sirius—and he said that he hasn't been in the house ever since Harry was born!" James said.

Sage looked at James in shock and he slowly put the two together and remembered an information that Sirius once told me.

"What if Sirius' brother was there and the werewolves knew that Harry was going to go there?"

Lily and James stopped talking and looked at Sage sadly.

"Sweetie, Sirius' brother died—"

"—But they didn't find the body! How can you assume that? What if he faked his death and now lives in—wherever Sirius' place is!"

"But… if that's true, then why?"

Sage's eyes widened as he looked back and saw Sirius standing behind him with sad eyes. He looked nothing like how Sirius normally looked. Gone was the carefree personality and casual elegance, but now all that was left was a depressed looking, ragged Sirius who was pale and had bags under his eyes.

"Maybe… maybe—argh! Why don't we just visit your place and see if anyone lives there? That might be easier than doing what ifs!" Sage exclaimed.

Sirius' eyes brightened a little as he ruffled Sage's hair.

"You truly are Lily's child," He said. "I remember the time when she said the same thing—"

"Ahem."

"Oops, sorry Lily-flower," Sirius said sheepishly. "Anyways! We shall go to the infamous my place!"

Sirius took Sage's hand and apparated out of Potter Manor. When they arrived, Sage took one look at the place and looked at Sirius oddly.

"So this is the place?" Sage whispered. "It looks a little… dark to be your place…"

"Yup! I didn't choose to be born here though. It was my parents' choice—though my dad was a bit better…"

James appeared next to Sirius with Lily and looked around.

"I forgot how dreary this place looked," He said.

"Honey…" Lily said as she grabbed James and Sage's hand. "There's something—or someone else here,"

"What? Of course!" James said. "This is a muggle neighborhood!"

"No… I meant—someone is _staring_ at us," She corrected.

Sirius looked where Lily was glancing and saw something that would have been funny if it wasn't right by his home.

" _Malfoy_?" He hissed. "What's he doing here?"

Right where Sirius was glaring stood Lucius Malfoy who still looked regal and arrogant even though he wore muggle clothes. He wore a coat and long, white sleeved shirt under the coat with black pants and boots.

Sirius stomped towards Lucius and scowled angrily at him.

"What are you doing here Malfoy!" He said the name with disdain.

"Sirius!" Remus said.

"You should be looking for Harry," Lucius said quietly. "The prophecy has been activated and the third war may start."

James swore and Sirius growled at him.

"You little fucker! Bet you had a hand in this huh?" Sirius said.

"Sirius, James, language!" Lily hissed.

Lucius surprisingly stayed quiet and when the four turned their attention back to him, he cleared his throat and spoke again, his voice barely higher than a whisper.

"What I have heard by my… _friends_ , there is a prophecy concerning Harry," He said. "The man—Wallachia Temno, has been aiming to activate a prophecy to start the third wizarding war."

Sage swallowed thickly as he said the sentence Lucius said in his mind numerous times.

"That—that means—there's going to be a third wizarding war?" Sage squeaked.

"I do not know… for now," Lucius said.

-o-

Harry screamed in pain as Rodolphus and Rabastan cast the Cruciatus curse, measuring who's curse was more painful by his scream.

"Ooh, did you hear that Rabastan? He screamed louder, I win."

"Fuck off Rodolphus," Rabastan looked at Harry insanely. "Now, we can't have him win right? Well, I'll have to have you scream louder than the time he cast it. Crucio!"

Harry felt like holding his scream back, just to make Rabastan get annoyed but he soon discarded that plan when he screamed again for a few minutes. When the curse was raised, he wheezed and coughed painfully while the Lestrange brothers laughed gleefully.

"I win!" Rabastan said. "Pay up Rodolphus—"

"Now you've had your fun, and now I need my fun,"

The Lestrange brothers looked back and left quickly when they saw that it was their Lord. He raised his wand and flicked it carelessly, and all the blood and grime on the floor and his clothes were gone as if he was never tortured. He flicked his wand again and this time, he was levitated off the floor and was pushed into a chair, tied up with his hands stuck on his back.

"What the fuck do you want?" Harry growled. "I know that you want something since you wouldn't clean me up if that wasn't the case,"

"Straight to the point eh?" Temno grinned. "Well… I was planning to ask you something… but ah, alas I forgot, so for now… what should we talk about?"

"Maybe why you're so devoted to Voldemort," Harry muttered. "That could help me to get to know you,"

Temno's eyes lit up and he smiled widely—well wider than usual. He circled around Harry and put his hands on Harry's shoulders and began to speak.

"Well… I was born in Russia—that much should be known. My family was a dark side, and we were classified as _Half-breeds_ ," He spat the name out. "Just because we sometimes had… something like panic attacks that made us a little… insane… The light hurt me and My Lord _saved_ me, helped me, and shaped me to become the best. Then, then—He told me that he would find someone, someone for me to have heirs… but you, YOU!"

Temno's speech became faster and his eyes began to widen along with his pupils, which made him look more like a madman than a… a lord. Harry jerked his head at Temno as he took out a knife and grinned as if Harry was his prey.

"YOU! If—if you were never there, she would be mine, MY Lysandra—but you just had to take that—"

Temno thrust the knife into his shoulder and began to stab the same place repeatedly until he was panting. Harry smiled internally when he felt the rope binding him and his foot loosen. As an advantage, Harry kicked Temno in the stomach and stood up, taking the knife out of his hand. He proceeded to leave but didn't see Temno raise his wand at him. The next thing he knew, it was dark.

Temno stared at Harry when he felt himself calm down. Damn that stupid family curse! If that stupid curse didn't affect him, then… then _he_ wouldn't be dead and he wouldn't have had chosen to join Voldemort… but he did and now he was paying the price. He pressed his hand to Harry's cheek and was shocked at the resemblance. He looked just like… just like _him_ … He snapped out of his thoughts and touched the corner of his eye.

He stayed crouched down until he felt a little hot in the room. Did the Lestrange brothers cast a warming charm or something? Or… no. No, no, no. He was going to kill Harry Potter and he was going to enjoy it. He cast a feral grin at the eldest Potter and apparated out leaving the room empty except for the chair, rope, and the knife on the ground that had the word Pyotr carved into it.

-o-

Lucius was firing spells left in right in Diagon Alley along with Lupin, Potter, and Black—and did he ever think that this would happen? No. He dodged another killing curse as he started to duel with Rabastan.

"Lucius," Rabastan growled. "You blood-traitor!"

Lucius graciously moved towards Rabastan at an unbelievable speed and stunned him. He sighed as he dodged another killing curse. Damn those people following Temno! Were they ordered to only cast killing curses? Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Potter senior run towards a man who was holding something—someone— He gaped. Harry.

"Harry!" James screamed. "You fucking dark wizard, I'm gonna kill you!"

The man laughed coldly and threw Harry onto the cold stone ground. Lucius saw the satisfaction on the man's face when he saw Harry whimper slightly. The man raised his wand and a ripple of power passed through everyone. People began to gape as a ward protected the death eaters and the man.

"Here—Potters," The man began. "You will see the death of your son James Potter and—Harry Potter will die the same way—the same way the light killed him" His lips curled slightly. "I'll rip him apart, limb by limb, nail by nail—"

"No!" Lilac and Lily screamed as they burst out into tears, but the man simply ignored him.

"—And you will finally know about the feeling of darkness," He said. "My brother—Pyotr Temno—was killed by the light—and this time, the dark will kill one of the children of the light,"

Temno raised his wand at Harry and the killing curse shot out of his wand. As if in slow motion, Harry opened his eyes and Temno stopped in shock. His eyes—his eyes were just like… him. The tired face, the green eyes—and he did something…

He screamed.

Temno's magic rippled through everything. The windows of the stores shattered along with the ward, some of his followers fell down onto the ground, and the killing curse—the killing curse disappeared. Temno fell to the ground on his knees and panted slightly.

Behind everyone, the Lestrange brothers smirked and whispered ' _Sectumsempra'_. The jet of light sailed past most people and nearly hit Harry in the chest.

Nearly.

-o-

 **A/N:** I think it's 2 more chapters!


	13. Seek Beyond

**Seek Beyond:** Chapter 13 - Seek Beyond

-o-

 **Summary:** After the Battle of Hogwarts, everything is fine—well fine until the dark side is plotting something and a new prophecy is revealed there with a new dark lord rising trying to start a third wizarding war.

-o-

 **Warnings:** Blood and death

 **Pairing(s):** Harry/Lysandra (Though Lysandra is dead)

 **Spoiler(s):** Um... almost nothing

-o-

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 _Flashback and Dreams_

 _ **"Parseltongue"**_

 **A/N and etc**

-o-

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter nor do I make money writing this fanfiction

-o-

 **A/N:** Shorter than I would have liked but this is the FINAL chapter! Oh my gosh, I finally finised this fanfiction!

-o-

Temno's magic ripped through everything. The windows of the stores shattered along with the ward, his followers fell down to the ground, and the killing curse- the killing curse disappeared. Temno fell to the ground and panted slightly.

Behind everyone, the Lestrange brothers smirked and whispered 'Sectumsempra'. The jet of light sailed past most people and nearly it Harry in the chest.

Nearly.

The jet of light _nearly_ hit him.

Harry was on the ground gaping along with the others. He heard a scream as something heavy fell on top of him and he was shocked. The guy that tried to kill him was on top of him, coughing up blood.

"Why?" Harry whispered. "Why did you save me?"

Temno looked at him and smiled tiredly, all of the insanity gone from his eyes.

"I was tired," He replied. "Tired of the family curse, tired of everyone… everyone including me… And I want to _seek beyond_..." He coughed up more blood but Harry didn't feel like moving away. He grabbed Harry's hand as hard as possible. He closed his eyes and began to channel his magic, his memory, everything to Harry to make sure he knew. When he was finished, he took out a dagger from his pocket.

"Take… take it..." He gurgled out as more blood came out of his mouth. He closed his eyes and loosened his hand. Harry knew something was wrong because Temno's face was relaxed… to relaxed and he shakily felt his pulse.

Wallachia Temno was dead.

Harry took the dagger and inspected it. He was overwhelmed with all of the memories but now, he knew what the dagger meant to Temno. It was the dagger that Temno's brother, Pyotr Temno had given to Temno when he was a child. He slowly stood up and looked up. Everything after that was a blur. All that he remembered was that he was punching the Lestrange brothers and the next thing he knew, everyone was fighting. He vaguely remembered being held back by his father as he attacked them and he also somewhat remembered Sage covering Lilac's eyes when he finished punching the Lestrange brothers. It wasn't a pretty sight. Actually, it was far from pretty. The Lestrange brother's faces were mangled and it was barely recognizable.

When his mind became clear, he heard someone scream and everyone was fighting.

Order members against rebels, Aurors against death eaters.

"You alright?"

Harry put up a shield and stunned a death eater before facing his father who was doing the same thing. He laughed.

"I don't know if fighting death eaters would count as being 'alright' but sure, I'm alright,"

"I know that," James admitted. "But I was talking about… you know… them,"

Harry knew what he was talking about. He had just beaten up one of the most feared death eaters to death and had been saved by an enemy… or not an enemy at all… Harry shook his head.

"Yeah, I'm alright-"

"But your hand… It's… bleeding," James said.

"Huh?" Harry looked at his hand and winced. He was right. It was bleeding, and purple bruises were starting to form on his knuckles. "Oh… well… I'm alright… anyways, shall we fight?"

James and Harry grinned at each other before running off, fighting rebels.

-o-

"We… we got them all!" Sirius yelled as he smiled widely like a little child being happy about something.

James nodded as he wiped off the blood off his face. He saw Sirius stop for a moment to look at his robe, then grimace. James knew why. Sirius wore one of his better robes today because he didn't know that they would be fighting. If he knew, he probably would've worn his battle robes or something.

"Sirius?"

"... hm?"

James looked at him, then his surrounding before answering. "Where's Harry?"

Sirius stopped grimacing and looked around. It was true. He couldn't find Harry at all.

"Dunno," Sirius replied. "But he better get treated soon, he had blood dripping off his shoulder, and to be honest, I'm not surprised that Lils tied him to the bed until he's healed… But I do want to ask him a question,"

James nodded.

"Me too, I want to ask him something… Why did that- that guy save Harry?" He agreed. "One minute, he was trying to kill him, then the next minute, he's on the ground coughing up blood from saving Harry,"

The two walked around, noting how everything was destroyed. Gone was the Alley that they were fond of and what was there, was a battlefield, similar to Hogwarts after Voldemort's demise. James stopped when he saw Harry sitting on the ground, staring straight up at the sky. Harry looked at them but said nothing and returned to stare at the sky.

Sirius broke the silence. "What's wrong pup?"

"The sky turned a different blue," Harry whispered softly, not looking at Sirius. "An age of _power_ …"

Sirius barked out a laugh.

"An age of power? Hopefully, but a different blue? Really-" Sirius stopped as he looked up at the sky. The sky really was a different blue. Now all that Sirius had to hope was for an age of power.

-o-

" _Harold Jameson Potter_!" Lily shrieked. "You are so dead!"

Sirius laughed and Harry scowled at him. Lily hit Sirius on the head and Harry laughed back at him.

"What did you do to make her so mad?" Sirius whispered to Harry. "The only time I saw her this mad was when James nearly dropped you, and she… she has a pair of Lungs!"

Harry shrugged at him wondered. What did he do? Honestly, he didn't know and all that he didn't tell her was nothing- oh… Oh… He didn't tell her about… about them. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he saw his mother dragging Regulus and Lilith into the room.

"Oh, you know what I'm talking about!" She screeched. Harry and Regulus paled. "You didn't tell us about a third daughter and you didn't tell us about Regulus!"

"Um… Lily, I think-"

"I think not _Regulus Arcturus Black_!" Lily screamed.

James, Sirius, Remus, and Regulus unconsciously took a step back as she started on another shouting match. She suddenly stopped when she saw Sage awkwardly standing by the door with Ginny.

Scratch that.

Sage was awkwardly standing by the door with Ginny _holding hands_.

"Did I miss anything?" Sage squeaked. "I mean- whoa… there's a bloke that looks a lot like Padfoot and he's holding a little girl… so what did I miss? I know that nothing happened after the battle… right?"

James chuckled as he walked over to Sage. They were almost the same height as each other.

"Okay, so this is Regulus Black; Sirius' younger brother, and Lilith, meet Sage, Sage meet Lilith, your niece."

"Well hello Mr. Black, hello Lilith- wait what?"

Harry and Regulus burst out in laughter as they repeated what James said.

"Lilith, meet Sage, Sage meet Lilith, your niece,"

No one except the two knew the joke and Sage were blushing.

"Wha-what's s-so f-funny?"

"Nothing, nothing," Harry said as he ruffled Sage's hair. "So… Ginny, how's Sage behaving? If he's a git, then I'll hit him and if he's behaving fine, then I'll hit him,"

Ginny giggled as they ignored the 'Hey!' from Sage.

-o-

"I don't want to hear it!" Harry shrieked. He did not want to hear the prophecy that made Temno kill Lysandra but Regulus didn't hear him and he turned the orb on.

A misty voice was heard. _"And innocent boy shall follow a dangerous path_

 _With the deadly force saving thyself, bringing him_ central _, will he be sorrow,_

 _The dark warrior will rise, a time of war will follow_

 _At the flee, the third will come given the name of its forebear and dowager,_

 _When the trees shed their leaves, a deadly duel shall bring forth a time of peace,_

 _With the moment the sky turns a different blue, the young one shall usher forth an age of power."_

Harry put his face in his hands.

"That… that was the prophecy… wasn't it?"

Regulus nodded.

"I think it was fulfilled and I don't think that you need to worry about prophecies anytime soon," Harry nodded. Regulus continued. "But I do have a question for you… You said that Temno gave you his memories… right? What was in it?"

"Many things…" Harry shuddered. "I saw the death of his brother and he was right… I did look like him, and according to his family, a curse was placed upon and because of that, they sometimes became crazy,"

"Ah… That answered my question, but are you going to get together with another woman?"

That sent Harry blushing and yelling 'Forbidden words! Forbidden words!'

 **-Epilogue-**

The morning of the first day of September was a bit chilly but still warm enough, and as families saw two children pushing their trolleys, people didn't think much of it. Many people who had been here years before on September first would always see children pushing trolleys from someone as young as eleven to someone as old as seventeen, and when they looked back at the family that usually stopped right in between nine and ten, they would usually find themselves confused since they didn't see them anywhere else. It was as if they disappeared to a hidden platform between nine and ten.

They were right, but they don't need to know.

A blond girl walked right behind their siblings tearfully, clutching her father's shirt.

"It won't be long until you join too!" Harry told her.

"Two years," sniffed Lilith. "I wish I could go,"

Harry patted his daughter on the shoulder as they wove through curious people before walking towards the barrier between nine and ten. Harry heard Hardwin speak.

"I'll be in Gryffindor- maybe in Slytherin, it depends… but we have to be in the same house okay?"

"Yes yes, I know, you said the exact same thing once… or maybe every week, or.. Every day,"

"Harlow, stop teasing your brother… and Hardwin, stop saying the same thing every day or I'll send you two a _Howler_."

The twins paled as they climbed on the scarlet engine.

"Write to me every day!" Lilith sniffed. "Or I'll do what daddy said, a _Howler_!"

Harry saw the twins go into a compartment and smile at them through a window.

"Will they be alright?"

"Yes Lilith, and you'll be alright when you go two years later,"

 **END**

 **A/N:** Please review!

I am planning to **WRITE A SEQUEL** so... um... please look forward to the sequel!


End file.
